One of the Guys
by celtic mommy
Summary: AH; OOC; Bella, Edward, Jasper, Emmett- best friends since college, living together and finding hijinx. Edward is in love with Bella, but she's oblivious. What happens after a crazy drunken night? Will their friendship survive? Canon pairings - HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **The characters are all Stephanie Meyers, the plot is all mine.

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

_Oh my hell! I am blind. Okay. Think, Bella. You could see yesterday, so what happened last night to make you go blind? Owww…it hurts to think! Ooh! Possible theory. My head hurts and I am blind…duh! I was hit on the head with a blunt object and it knocked my eyes out. Now, I just need to get out bed and feel around for my eyes._

_Oh no! I'm paralyzed, too! Fuck it. I need to call for help._

"Jasper? Edward? Emmett? Anyone?" I yelled out to what I can only assume was the house I share. Being blind and all made it hard to know exactly where I was.

I must have sounded panicked because I heard the door swing open and 3 sets of footsteps rushing into my room. _So, it's true. When you lose one of your senses, your other senses are heightened._

"What's going on Bel…uh…could you cover up." Emmett seemed embarrassed by something. _Cover up? Hmm…it IS cold in here. Oh!_

"Oops. Sorry guys." I reached down and found my comforter and pulled it over me. "I didn't realize I wasn't wearing anything."

"Uh Bells, darlin', why are you just laying there with your eyes closed?" Jasper was always one to ask the pertinent questions.

"Good question, Jasper. It appears I am blind and paralyzed." I heard booming laughter from Emmett and the distinct chuckle of Edward. "What is so funny? I think this is serious business!"

Someone came closer to me and sat down on my bed next to me. "Bells, love. You are blind because your eyes are closed and you are paralyzed because you drank way too much last night, which I am assuming is also the reason you are laying in your bed naked." Edward was always good at explaining the situation to me.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Edward's amused face staring down at me. "Holy shit! I can see!" The three douche bags I consider friends laughed. I moved my legs and realized I wasn't paralyzed afterall. _Silly me._ I decided to try to sit up. _Wrong move! _"Oh fuck me! Aspirin, stat!"

Jasper ran out of the room and returned with Aspirin and a water bottle. I eagerly took it and looked at my 3 best friends. "So, what are the plans for tonight?"

It may seem strange to most people, but the relationship I have with my 3 guys is like none other. I met them when we were Freshman in college. I had a few classes my first semester with Edward and we ended up getting assigned a project to work on together. That's when I met Jasper, his roommate. He was so laid back and fun to be around. The 3 of us were practically inseparable and a lot of people questioned our relationship.

In our second semester, I was being hit on by some dick that wouldn't take no for an answer. All of a sudden, this huge guy came up and saved me from the fucktard. And that's how I met Emmett and became indebted to him forever, at least that's what he tells me on a daily basis.

After college, we all decided to move in together. All of us loved Seattle and knew we would easily find jobs, so we found a large house and didn't think twice about moving in. Even though my parents thought I was insane for wanting to live with 3 guys in their 20's, they did concede that it was probably the best security possible. They would never allow anyone or anything to hurt me.

I loved being with them. I didn't have to impress them because I was just one of the guys in their eyes. Sure, they knew I wasn't really a guy. They have all seen me naked more times than I can count. But, they think of me as their very open sister. Sometimes too open for their innocent little ears, but that's what they get for hanging out with a girl who has a healthy sexual appetite.

What they love, though, is that I am the best 'wingman' around. When we go out, they tell me what and who they want and I make it happen. _I have a black belt in wingman._

So, our weekends, and some nights during the week, are filled with party after party and the following mornings are usually filled with me calling for all of them to come in my room and remind me who I am. At least this morning, I was only blind and paralyzed. My boobs were missing last week and I shudder to think of the time I couldn't find my hoo-ha. I had to beg and plead with them to look for it.

I must have started to drift back to sleep because all of a sudden Emmett was right on top of me yelling. "Wakey Wakey. It's time for eggs and bakey!" _Ugh. What's with the rhyming this early in the morning?_

"I'm up. I'm up. You might want to avert your eyes if you don't want to see my nakey." Emmett jumped away from my bed and ran out of the door. _Pussy._

I slid out of bed, careful to not make any sudden movements so my brain wouldn't rattle around in my head too much. I pulled on some short shorts and a tank top and walked to the kitchen for some breakfast.

When I got to the kitchen, I sat down at the bar. Jasper put a plate of food in front of me and I started shoveling it in my mouth. I looked up and noticed a three guys were staring at me holding back laughter. I rolled my eyes.

"I always wake up hungry after party night. What's so funny?" Jasper patted my shoulder while still stifling his laughter. _At least he's scared of me and won't outright laugh in my face._

"You just looked like someone who hasn't eaten for days. You know we love you."

"Yeah yeah. Where's my coffee?" I looked to Edward. He always made my coffee perfectly. He hurried over to the coffee machine and began putting my coffee in a cup with milk and sugar. He handed it to me and I couldn't stop myself from taking a sip. "FUCK! That's hot. I just burned the rook of my mouth."

Edward shook his head and sat down next to me. I always loved the mornings. The guys were so attentive to me and it was the one time they didn't treat me like just one of the guys. For some reason, I always felt like they were taking care of me after my crazy nights.

"So, like I asked before. What are we doing tonight?" It was Saturday night, which meant it was Emmett's choice. His face lit up and he clapped. _A 3-year-old boy in the body of a 23-year-old man._

"We're going to Wolf! And you are going to help us get some foxy ladies." I almost fell off my seat with laughter. _What a moron. _

Wolf would definitely be interesting tonight. It was a new club to Seattle that has been the talk of the town. It has been packed every night since opening and was known for the absolutely gorgeous women who went there. I don't know how they expected to get in with me doing the talking, but I always did my best.

"Alright, well, I'm off to the bookstore and I'll be back later." I got up and made my way to my shower and got in. I heard a knock on the door just as I was beginning to shampoo my hair.

"Come in." I peeked around the shower curtain to see Edward standing in the doorway. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to grab a towel." He didn't make a move toward the linen closet.

"Well…then grab one." I closed the curtain and returned to the water to rinse the shampoo out of my hair. I heard him sigh and the bathroom door close.

After my shower, I threw my hair up into a bun and pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt. I had a habit on Saturdays of going to my favorite bookstore and reading in one of the comfy chairs. Not to mention, I could watch to see if people bought my book.

During college, I wrote a book for my own pleasure. It was a release for me and I didn't show it to anyone. One day, Edward found it and sent out proposals to agents to try to get the book published. For my 23rd birthday, he showed me an acceptance letter from an agent who wanted to get my book published.

At first I was furious that he did that behind my back, but eventually got over it after seeing my book in a bookstore for the first time. Now, I go every week and hope that people take a chance on it.

I waved at the boys who were playing games on the couch as I left the house. "I'll be back in a few hours. Don't trash the place."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

I woke up to the sound of the front door closing. _Good that idiot finally decided to leave. I heard Bella screaming his name for hours. We really need to think about sound proofing her room._

I walked down the hallway to the bathroom, passing Jasper on the way. "Hey man. Hangover?" I shook my head.

"No, I didn't drink much last night because I wanted to keep an eye on Bella. I knew she had too much to drink when she got on the bar and started dancing, so I thought I should make sure no one took advantage of her." I turned back to walk to the bathroom.

"Yeah, but luckily James showed up and brought her home." Jasper went on his way to the kitchen.

Just as I finished my morning ritual, I heard Bella yelling from her room in what sounded like panic. "Jasper? Edward? Emmett? Anyone?" _If that bastard hurt her, I'm going to kill him! _

All three of us got to her bedroom at the same time and Emmett burst through the door with Jasper and me right behind him. Emmett began talking before Bella was in view.

"What's going on Bel…uh…could you cover up." Emmett looked away quickly and Jasper and I looked over him to Bella to see what he was talking about. Bella was laying on the bed, completely naked, with her eyes closed.

"Oops. Sorry guys." She blushed and reached down to pull her comforter up without opening her eyes. "I didn't realize I wasn't wearing anything."

"Uh Bells, darlin', why are you just laying there with your eyes closed?" Jasper looked at me and smirked.

"Good question, Jasper. It appears I am blind and paralyzed." Emmett couldn't help bursting out into laughter, but I was able to keep it to a chuckle. "What is so funny? I think this is serious business!" _Hungover, morning-after Bella is the funniest thing in the world. Especially when she is obviously still slightly drunk from the night before._

I moved over to the bed and sat down next to her. "Bells, love. You are blind because your eyes are closed and you are paralyzed because you drank way too much last night, which I am assuming is also the reason you are laying in your bed naked." She stay still while probably thinking about what I just said.

I'm sure I must have had an amused expression on my face as I waited for Bella to open her eyes and look at me. "Holy shit! I can see!" _Funniest thing ever! _She, then, started to move her legs and her eyes widened when she realized she wasn't paralyzed. But, then she winced and stopped what she was doing. "Oh fuck me! Aspirin, stat!"

Jasper ran out of the room and returned with Aspirin and a water bottle. Bella snatched them and took them quickly before looking back at the 3 of us. "So, what are the plans for tonight?"

Bella is unique. She is breathtakingly beautiful and doesn't even realize it. She would rather spend her nights with her three best friends than go out on dates. She has been fooling around with the same 2 guys since we were in college and has managed to keep them from knowing about each other.

When I ask her why she keeps doing that, she always tells me she knows they won't reject her and she has to keep both of them in case one realizes she's nothing special. I hate that she doesn't see how amazing she is.

The truth is I am madly in love with her. I have been for years. It started out as friendship, but after a while I came to accept that I couldn't live without her. She's so far out of my league and I knew she would never see me as anything other than a friend, so I learned to push my feelings to the side and just enjoy my time with her.

I know that one day she will decide she doesn't want to be one of the guys anymore and will find someone else. But, until then, I am going to enjoy every last second I have with her. _Along with investing in some earplugs because I can't take another night of hearing her scream someone's name other than mine._

Jasper and I left the room when we saw Bella drifting back to sleep. I wanted to get the coffee brewing for her and Jasper began to cook eggs and bacon knowing she would be starving when she finally got up.

We were standing around in the kitchen when Bella walked in wearing some of the shortest shorts I have ever seen and a tank top, with no bra. _Her breasts are so perfect and round._

She sat down at the bar and Jasper slid a plate of food in front her. I was unable to move as I watched her greedily eat her eggs and bacon. I looked at Jasper and Emmett and all three of us had a hard time holding in our laughter. Bella looked at us and rolled her eyes. _Ugh. How is it that I think rolling her eyes is even sexy?_

"I always wake up hungry after party night. What's so funny?" Jasper gave her a pat on the shoulder, but was smart enough to not laugh. Bella can have a little bit of a temper when she is hungover.

"You just looked like someone who hasn't eaten for days. You know we love you."

"Yeah yeah. Where's my coffee?" She looked at me expectantly. _Oops! _I turned to get her coffee ready the way she likes it. For some reason, even if Jasper or Emmett prepare her coffee exactly as I do, she says it doesn't taste as good. I like to pretend she can taste the love in it, but that's wishful _and pussy_ thinking.

I handed her the coffee and she put it straight to her mouth. "FUCK! That's hot. I just burned the rook of my mouth." I just shook my head and sat down in the seat next to her. I needed to be close to her. I loved taking care of her in the mornings. It was the one time she was willing to let us dote on her without complaint.

"So, like I asked before. What are we doing tonight?" It was Saturday night, which meant it was Emmett's choice. His face lit up and he clapped. _Oh my damn. He is the biggest asshat on the planet._

"We're going to Wolf! And you are going to help us get some foxy ladies." Bella laughed so hard she almost fell off her seat. _He's such an idiot sometimes._

Wolf was the hottest and newest club in town. Seattle has been buzzing with news about the club and we knew it would be packed tonight. Luckily, we had our secret weapon to help us get passed the lines, Bella. In her club outfits, no bounder has ever said no to her. And the beauty of it is that she doesn't even realize it.

"Alright, well, I'm off to the bookstore and I'll be back later." She got up and went to her bathroom. I couldn't help but wish I could go in there with her and found myself knocking on the door before I knew I had even walked to it.

"Come in." I opened the door and saw her silhouette before she looked around the curtain. "Hey, what's up?" _Would it be bad to ask to join her? _

"Nothing. I just wanted to grab a towel." _Great, Edward. That was pretty lame. Like this is the only place in the house that has towels._

"Well…then grab one." She moved back into the shower and I left the bathroom. _Man up Edward. Just tell her you love her. But, that would ruin our friendship. Alright. Forget it…pussy._

I went back out to the main part of the house and saw that Jasper and Emmett were already starting to play games on the Wii. I decided to join them, knowing Bella would be leaving to go to the bookstore for a while. I loved knowing that I was the reason her book was published.

She hurried out through the door and waved to us. "I'll be back in a few hours. Don't trash the place."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Alright. Does this story sound like something I should finish? It was just an idea of mine and I didn't know if I should keep going with it. Review and let me know. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter!**

**Okay. I know the Bella in this story is so far OOC, but I have a thing for wild and crazy Bella. I guess I had enough of martyr Bella in the books, so I want to see what her life would be like if she would let loose. And I'm quite the potty mouth, so it gets reflected in this Bella. But, really. She lives with 3 guys, so you can't expect much better from her.**

**I'm glad to see so many people enjoyed Chapter 1. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

**(The song Bella dances to is Flo Rida- Elevator)**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

"Damn it Emmett!" I ran out of my bedroom and began to bang on his door. "You are kidding me, right?" I was yelling as loud as I could while kicking his door at this point.

He casually opened the door and leaned against the doorframe. "What's up Bells?" He gave me an innocent smile, which only infuriated me and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Okay, listen up. New rule. When it is your night to pick what we do, you are not, I repeat not, allowed to choose an outfit for me to wear from Frederick's of Hollywood." Emmett couldn't contain his fit of laughter at my outburst while my face flamed with anger.

"Oh come on Bella. I think you look great." He came to put his arms around me, but I pushed him away and sulked back to my room. _It's my own fault. He's a jackass that shouldn't even be allowed in public, let alone women._

Unfortunately, the four of us made a rule a while ago. Since I am the official wingman for these fuckfaces, they are allowed to pick out an outfit for me to wear on their night. Jasper is usually pretty tame with his choices - sexy dresses and skirts, but not slutty. Edward keeps things conservative for me, even occasionally choosing jeans for me.

But Emmett. He's another story entirely. Once he chose a thong for me to wear. That's it. I had to actually get Jasper and Edward to vote that I needed to wear something a "little more decent" so we wouldn't get arrested. And tonight, he apparently thought I should wear the tightest corset known to man - meaning my tits were spilling out all over the place. And I'm not even convinced the 'skirt' he put with it was an adult size. _At least it's blue. I do look nice in blue._

I heard a knock on my bedroom door and looked up to see Edward standing there smiling at me. "I had to come see what he chose. If it helps, I think you look amazing." I glared at him while I finished putting my shoes on.

"You have a dick. Of course you think I look amazing." He rolled his eyes and walked toward his room.

I wanted to get things over with and get home to be done with the ridiculous outfit as soon as possible, so I grabbed my things and headed to the front door. "Let's go bitches. I don't have all night." _Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dickweed all came bounding out of their rooms at the same time._

We piled into Edward's Volvo and drove to the club. Edward left the car with valet and we found that the line was wrapped around the building. This meant it was time for sex-kitten Bella to appear. _Shit on a stick! I hate this part._

Just before I made my way to the bouncer, Emmett decided my cleavage needed to be pushed out a little more. _He's needs to get a doll to play with. He likes playing dress-up with me way too much. _"Perfect. Now knock him dead." I shook my head and turned around. With a little pat on my ass, Emmett seemed satisfied that he had fondled me enough.

I sauntered, _yes, sauntered,_ up to the bouncer and leaned over a bit to tap his shoulder to get his attention. He began to brush me off, but stopped as soon as his eyes made contact with my breasts. I folded my arms under my chest to accentuate the area a little more and he blushed. _Well, he's going to be an easy one._

He finally made eye contact with me and seemed a bit flustered. _I can't imagine why. _"Uh…wh…what can I do for you?"

I smiled seductively and moved as close to him as I could get before motioning for him to lean down a bit so I could whisper in his ear. "I was wondering if you could allow me and my friends to get the club right now. It's so cold out and I'm not wearing a bra. I don't want to poke someone's eyes out with my nipples." He didn't move for a second, but smiled with understanding and unlatched the rope.

"Where are your friends?" He looked around obviously searching for some hot girls and looked downright disappointed when he saw me beckon my three guys over to me.

"Thanks handsome. Maybe I'll see you later." I laid my hand on his chest while I brushed past him through the door before he could change his mind.

"Bella, I can't even tell you how great your performance was with the bouncer. His 'little bouncer' was even saluting you." Jasper was always impressed that I could turn on the charm even though I wasn't all that much to look at.

Emmett came sweeping up beside me and threw his arm around my shoulders. "Alright, so tonight I'm thinking blonde. And not a bleach blonde. I want her carpet to match the drapes."

"What if she has recently waxed hardwood floors?" His face lit up.

"Even better!" I laughed at what can only be described as the dumbest conversation I have ever had. And as I mourned the 20 seconds of my life that I just lost, we walked over to the bar.

I leaned over the bar to get the bartender's attention. He came running over and asked what I would like. "4 shots of tequila please. And you might want to be ready to keep them coming." I gave him a huge smile and he quickly went to get our shots.

"So, Jasper and Edward, Em wants a blonde. What would you two like?" Jasper was the first to speak.

"I'm not sure, Bells. How about I just point out someone that interests me when I see her." I shrugged. "Whatever you want, Jazz." I turned to Edward for his preference.

He stared at me and shook his head. "I'm not in the mood for anyone tonight. I'm just here to hang out." He gave me a crooked smile and winked. _Whatever. Makes my job easier for the night._

"Okay. Hit me with another shot before I go find Emmett a blonde." Jasper handed me the small glass and I threw back the shot before grabbing Edward's hand and pulling him off of the bar stool he was residing on. "Let's go hot stuff. If I'm not finding you a good time tonight, you are my assistant. You have to dance with me."

Edward was always a good sport about dancing with me. It was also fun to dance with him because we knew each other so well. Even though I considered all three of the guys my best friends, I couldn't help but think of Edward as slightly higher in my book as Jasper and Emmett. Edward was the one I would always confide in and he was always willing to listen to everything I had to say.

When I was having issues with one of my guys, Edward would let me vent and reassure me that everything would work out for the best. And on those occasions that I began to feel like I was just one of the guys and would never find someone who thought of me as something else, Edward would always tell me he knew for a fact that was not going to happen. If I could just find someone as wonderful and caring as Edward, I would be all set.

Edward and I danced to a few songs and decided we needed a break. We headed back to the bar to get some more drinks. Edward went with a beer and I decided I wanted a Screaming Orgasm.

"Hey Eddie. Did you know this drink was named after me?" He laughed and smirked at me.

"Bella, my room is right by your's. I definitely know that screaming orgasm suits your perfectly." I hit his arm and rolled my eyes. _I can't help it that I get a little carried away sometimes._

"Well, since you can hear. I'll give you a little shout out next time. Something like 'oh yes…right there….harder….hey Eddie…faster'." Edward just looked away and shook his head. _What a downer._

I saw a few potential blonde's for Emmett, but he and Jasper were no where in sight, so I decided to keep drinking until they found me. I wasn't going to pick up some chicks for them without their approval.

"Bella. I'll be right back. Will you be okay here by yourself?" Edward looked me in the eyes to convey his concern for my safety.

"Yes, Eddie. I will be a good girl and sit right here until you get back." I spun around in my stool to face the cute bartender and Edward walked away. I was trying to decide what my next drink would be when a couple of hot guys walked up to me and asked if I would like to do body shots.

"Hells yeah. On one condition. You can do a body shot off me and then you have to buy me two shots." They agreed. _Suckers!_ I hopped up on the bar and laid down and waited for the fun to begin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

I had a bad feeling that Bella would not be happy with me. I left her at the bar to use the restroom and I was attacked by a group of women celebrating a bachelorette party as I was trying to get back to Bella. They were not willing to take no for an answer when they asked me to dance with them, so I ended up dancing until they got distracted by a shiny object.

When I walked up to the bar, I saw a group of men surrounding something, but I couldn't see Bella. _Maybe she went to dance some more. _One of the men left the bar and was mumbling as he passed me. "That chick was the sexiest creature I have ever seen. The corset, brown hair, the pale skin, what wet dreams are made of." _Oh shit. Bella._

I pushed through the sea of asshats to find Bella sitting on the bar, shot glass after shot glass surrounding her and a drink in her hand. She saw me and smiled before taking a plunge off the bar. I rushed to her and wrapped my arms around her waist before she could hit the ground. _Drunk Bella should come with a warning label._

"Eddie! Oh. My. Hell. I missed you so much." She wrapped her arms around my neck and reached up on her tip toes to whisper in my ear. "I have a secret. Do you want to hear it?" I nodded. Usually her drunk secrets are along the lines of 'I peed in my bed until I was 9' or 'I like the feel of jello between my breasts' or 'I sit on the couch and watch TV naked when you guys aren't home'.

I almost passed out when she revealed her secret for the night. "I want to fuck you Eddie." _Aw hell! _As soon as she said it, she turned around to the bar to order another drink. I shook my head at the bartender to indicate that she needed to be cut off and he refused to give her a drink. She turned to me to pout knowing I was the reason she wasn't getting another drink.

"Bella, love. You are drunk and you will thank me in the morning for making you stop now." I saw Emmett and Jasper walking up to us with huge smiles plastered on their faces.

"Hey guys. I need to take Bella home. Ready to leave?" They looked at Bella's state and looked back at me.

"No, we found some hotties, so we're going to hang out for a while that want to have an after party at their place. Go ahead. And don't wait up." Emmett smacked me hard on the back and Jasper laughed. "Good luck with drunk Bella!"

I put my arm around Bella's waist to support her and led her out of the club. I knew I was fine to drive, so I put Bella in the Volvo and began to take us home.

"Hey, Eddie?" I looked over to see Bella staring at me from the passenger seat with an almost childlike expression on her face.

"Hmmm?"

"I want a milkshake." She bit her lip. _Damn it girl. You could tell me to kill someone while biting your lip and I would ask how you want it done._

"Okay. I'll stop and get you one." She clapped and rested her head on the back seat in thought. _Drunk Bella trying to think is not a good thing!_

"I have a question for you. Do you think my milkshake could bring all the boys to the yard. And would they be like its better than yours; damn right its better than yours." I looked at her in utter confusion as I realized she was talking about the Kelis song. I chuckled. _Drunk Bella is too cute!_

"I'm sure your milkshake could bring all the boys to the yard, love." I know I sounded condescending, but this was the best way to handle Bella when she was this drunk.

I stopped to get Bella a milkshake and drove to our house. I was able to get her in the house without incident, which was a miracle in and of itself. She walked over to our entertainment center and began to put on some music. This was the routine after club night. Bring Bella home so she would stop drinking, let her dance in the living room, take her to her bed after she passes out on the couch. From the looks of things, I knew I had a good 30 minutes before she would be done dancing, so I went to the kitchen to make myself a drink.

I didn't want to drink too much at the club since I would have to drive, but now that we were home, I wanted to chillax with a rum and coke, hold the coke. I took a couple good swigs from the run bottle before walking out to the living room with it.

As per usual, Bella was swaying her hips to the music she had decided on. All of a sudden I heard one of her favorite after-club songs come on.

_Hey girl you're comin' with me, your comin' with me. Hey girl you're comin' with me, your comin' with me. Hey girl you're comin' with me, your comin' with me. Hey girl you're comin, ' come on... _

She jumped up and down and turned to face me. How she still had energy to dance to this song was beyond me.

_Talk to me girl, Let me tell you girl. Got you stuck on my elevator. Get it up. On my ehh o ehh oh. _

Another pull from the rum bottle. I know she has no idea what she does to me, but this is borderline evil the way she is dancing.

_Hey My first flo stopped a gold diggin' woman Money cash flow all big faced hundreds Stuntin' on the pole got them b-boys running Shorty got both broke can't see what's comin' Wear them apple bottoms, wear them apple bottoms honey Dolce and Gabbana and she get it from her mommy Louis bags, rich, Gucci, Fendi and Armani See the carrots on her wrist now she pimps Bugs Bunny Used to date Kanye now she want me While I got my juice wanna take my OJ It ain't her birthday but her name on the cake If I ever play for booty grade A _

Oh fuck me. She keeps moving closer to me as she dances. And little Edward is waving to try to get some attention.

_Got you stuck on my (yeah)_

_On my elevator (uh huh)_

_Get it up, on my elevator_

_Check it out!_

_My First floor, stuck on the gold digger Second floor, stuck on the dime piece Third floor, stuck on the hood rat Fourth floor, freak it I don't know cuz. (This girl is)She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator (This girl is)She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator (This girl is)She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator (This girl is)She's stuck on my ehh o ehh oh _

Bella then did something I have only dreamed about. She straddled me on the couch. I was too intoxicated at this point to understand what was happening when she ground her hips and began kissing me neck. She traced my jaw line with her tongue and I let out a moan. "You taste yummy, Eddie."

Hearing her voice dripping with sex, I couldn't control my actions. One hand flew to her ass and the other went entwined in her hair. I pulled her mouth to mine and pressed my lips to her. She returned the kiss with urgency and began creating more friction while she continued to straddle my lap. "I've wanted this for so long, Eddie."

I was confused by her actions and even more so by her words. Little Eddie wasn't confused at all. In fact he was saluting her at the moment. All too quickly, she pulled away and stood up. Without saying a word, she began to walk to her bedroom. _Damn. I knew it was too good to be true. _As I sat on the couch, trying to calm myself down, I took another swig of my rum. All of a sudden I heard Bella's seductive voice calling me "Eddie. Lover. I am waiting." _Oh it's so on! _I jumped from the couch and went to Bella's room as a man on a mission. Mission Make My Wildest Dreams Come True.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Okay, so I'm not going to include a lemon, but I'm sure you can tell what is going to happen. This is only my second fan fiction and I'm not ready to do the lemon thing, yet. Possibly in a future chapter, but we'll see.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and it wasn't too choppy. Reviews are welcomed with open arms.**

**Much love.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all - WARNING. This Chapter contains a lemon. It is in the form of a flashback, so if you get to the flashback point and don't want lemonade, skip to after the flashback.**

**Second - I popped my lemon-writing cherry with this, so I hope it meets your expectations. It is amazingly hard (no pun intended) for me to write one because I want to go into so much detail, so I had to edit a bit.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in regards to Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series.

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

_Alright. Time to figure out if I have any body parts missing this morning. _I slowly opened my eyes and saw the ceiling. _Hells yeah! I'm not blind this morning. Great, now close your eyes again. That shit is bright! Is it still morning? Check for body parts, first. Then, check the time, Bella!_

I began to move my feet, legs, hands and arms. _So far, so good._ Just as I was able to shift to make sure my punani was still in place, I noticed a heavy weight on my stomach. _See what it is Bella! I may have brought a magician home and he sawed my body in half. Bella, don't be an idiot. You were able to feel your legs. You wouldn't have been able to do that if you were sawed in half. Now, open you eyes and look down._

_Holy shit! An arm grew out of my stomach! Oh my hell. It just moved and it's squeezing me. My own stomach arm is trying to kill me!_

"Good morning love." _What?!_

I opened my eyes and turned my head to the direction of the voice I just head. I felt my stomach drop when I looked into the groggy eyes of Edward. "Uh. Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Um, Bella. You don't remember last night." _Last night…okay…this should be easy. Club…dancing…body shots…milkshake…dancing in living room…FUCK! Literally._

_HAHA! This also means I didn't grow another arm! Woo hoo! I worked this one out all on my own. Brain 1; Alcohol 0_

"Well, I guess I was true to my word about the shout out to you the next time I was having sex." I teased Edward while trying to curl up in a ball and become invisible. _How could I have had sex with Edward? My best friend and confidant?_

"So…" Edward obviously didn't know what to say and neither did I. "Yeah. So…"

Edward propped himself up and I got a quick peek at little Eddie when the sheet fell a little. _Nice! Send Edward's parents a thank you card!_

"Should we talk about last night? I mean, it was fanfuckingtastic, but I don't know what it means." Edward looked at me as though he expected me to have all the answers.

"I don't know. You're Edward and I'm Bella and we're best friends and -" The front door slamming cut me off and I looked at Edward with wide-eyes. "Oh shit. What do we do?"

"Bella? Edward? Where are you guys? It's almost noon." I could hear Emmet's voice getting louder indicating he was almost to my door. I pushed Edward off the bed and he hit the floor with a thud just as Emmett opened my door.

Knowing Emmett would not be able to see Edward on the floor between my bed and the wall, I smiled and waved. "Good morning Emmie! What's shakin bacon? Are you just now getting home?"

"Uh, yeah. Hey. Did I hear a noise before I opened the door?" He looked around the room and began to walk further in.

"Yeah, I thought I saw a roach, so I threw my shoe at the wall. Turns out I was hallucinating. Remind me no more tequila shots next time we go out. Now get out unless you want to see me naked." I kept rambling in order to not let Emmett talk. With his short attention span, it is easy to distract him, so he left without question.

I peeked over the side of my bed and smiled at Edward, who was rubbing his head and wincing from pain. "Sorry." He got up and I couldn't help but appraise his naked form. _And the judges say…10.0!_

"I'm going to sneak into my room. But, I think we need to talk later." He ran his thumb over my cheek before opening my door and carefully peeking out. He was out of my room in an instant and I was left wet and horny after getting a peek at little, or should I say big Eddie.

I pulled open my nightstand drawer and reached in to get my favorite toy before heading to my bathroom to take a shower. I needed a release and knew the sound of the shower would help muffle any noises I would make.

I jumped into the shower as soon as the water was nice and hot and quickly lathered up my hair with shampoo. After rinsing it out, I moved to my shower gel. As I rubbed my body to clean myself, I began to think about the events of last night that led to a naked Edward in my bed.

_Flashback_

"_Eddie. Lover. I'm waiting." I called to him from my room after I pressed play on my iPod. I turned around to see him standing in my doorway staring at me with pure lust in his eyes. I'm sure it was a mirror image of my own eyes. He began to walk further into my room, not taking his eyes off of me._

_I quickly crossed the distance between us and threw my arms around his neck to pull him down for a kiss. He responded immediately by wrapping his arms around my waist. We couldn't get close enough to each other, so his hands moved further down and cupped my ass, lifting me to him. I instinctively wrapped my legs around him, our lips never breaking apart._

_I moved to kissing and nipping at his ear and he let out a soft moan. That pleased me, but I wanted to hear more moans from him. I pulled away from him and he let me down from his hold on me. I pulled him to my bed and pushed him to a sitting position. "What do you want me to do to you, Edward?" He looked down at me, his eyes smoldering in passion, but nothing came out of his mouth._

_I began to unbutton his shirt, kissing his chest and abs as I moved my way down. My lips never leaving his stomach, I pushed the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. I threw it behind my headboard and continued my mission of exploring his body. "I need to taste you, Edward." One of his hands began stroking my hair and he moaned softly again._

_I smiled against his chest and began to lick the contours of his chest. I needed to know every inch of him. As my tongue moved further down, I pushed his chest slightly to get him to fully lay down, legs still dangling over the side of the bed. I quickly unbuckled his belt and worked to get his pants off. He lifted slightly so I could pull his pants down his body. I threw them behind my headboard with his shirt._

_I moved up his body to rub my corset-clad chest over his obvious erection. He moaned louder, which encouraged me to continue on my quest of pleasing this beautiful man. As my hands moved to the hem of his boxers, he grabbed my upper arms and pulled me on top of him. I pressed my lips against his and kissed him with all the lust and passion I felt for him. He pulled my bottom lip into his mouth, making me moan as he bit down softly._

"_Edward." He shivered at the sound of my voice dripping with desire. "I need to taste all of you. Would you like me to taste all of you?" He nodded while placing kiss after kiss along my neck and jaw. I gave him one more kiss before making my way back down his body._

_In one swift movement, I had his boxers off and in the pile of clothes behind my headboard. I gasped at the size of him. I couldn't remember ever seeing Edward in this state and wished this had happened sooner. I couldn't stop my hand from grabbing his erection and gently stroking him. He closed his eyes at the sensation._

"_Uh uh uh. Edward. Open your eyes and look at me." He did as he was told and we made eye contact just as I enveloped him into my mouth. I hummed in pleasure as I took him in completely, causing a guttural groan to come from Edward. His hand moved to the back of my head as he guided me. I began to swirl my tongue around the tip of his erection and moved my mouth up and down the length quickly._

"_Oh fuck Bella." He closed his eyes again and moaned. _

_I pulled him out of my mouth, my hand never leaving his shaft. "Come in my mouth, Edward. I want to taste every bit of you." He bucked his hips against my hand. "Edward. Tell me what you want me to do."_

"_I want you to take my cock into your hot mouth." I was beyond wet at the sound of him talking dirty. I wanted to hear more._

"_What else Edward? Do you like the way my hand feels on your hard dick?" I pumped him a little harder. "Fuck yes Bella. Your tiny little hand feel so fucking good on my cock."_

_I licked my lips and moved my mouth back down his cock, sucking as I went. My mouth and hand began to work together as Edward's hand grasped my hair and began to guide me again. I began to deep throat his cock and he hissed as he felt it hit the back of my throat._

"_Oh shit…Bella…I'm…so…clo" Before he could finish, I felt his cum begin to fill my mouth as I continued to suck him, wanting to get every last drop. I released him with a pop as I felt his hands move back to my upper arms._

_In one rapid movement, I was on top of Edward kissing him passionately as he tasted himself on my tongue. He rolled us over and hovered over me as we carried on our kissing. _

"_It's my turn Bella." His sexy whisper made a wave of lust flow through me. He pulled me up slightly to unhook my corset. I was surprised at how easily he removed the corset from me. As I laid back down, he looked over my know exposed body. Although he has seen me naked many times, I felt he was really looking at me for the first time._

"_Fuck Bella. You are so beautiful." My nipples hardened at the sound of his voice. His hand moved to cup my left breast as his mouth moved to the right one. I arched my back as the sensation of the shock I felt as his tongue flicked my hardened nipple. "You taste exquisite."_

_His hand moved down my side and stroked my thigh as he continued to nip and lick my breasts, moving back and forth between the two. "It's your turn, love. What do you want me to do to you?"_

"_Mhmm..Edward. I want you to fuck me." He moved his hand to my core and cupped my wet panty-covered pussy in his hand. "Don't tease, me. I need to feel you in me." I looked down at him to see his eyes filled with lust. He smiled as he went to work deftly removing my skirt and panties. I screamed his name as he plunged 2 fingers into me with no hesitation. He movements were quick and left me moaning for more._

_He curled his fingers and created sensations I have never felt before. "You are so wet, love. Did I make you this wet?" I moaned in response. I couldn't form coherent words. He continued his assault on my pussy with his fingers and moved his mouth to my clit. He sucks and licked at my clit, flicking it skillfully. "Come for me Bella. I want to feel you come from my fingers."_

"_I'm close Edward." That was all the encouragement he needed as he pushed his fingers into my pussy harder and gently bit my clit. _

"_Fuck…Ed…shit…oh…" He inserted his pinkie into my ass and I was sent over the edge. I screamed his name as my walls clenched around his fingers and he continued to move them in and out as I came down from my orgasm._

_He moved back up the bed to kiss me before laying beside me on his back. After I got my breathing under control, I looked over to him and noticed his dick was hard for me again. "Wow. Eddie. Ready for the real thing?" He smirked at me and pulled me on top of him. _

_I straddled him and bent down to kiss him before lowering myself on his hard cock. We groaned together as I leaned back and began rocking with his hands on my hips guiding my pace. "Oh shit, Bella. You are so wet and tight. You feel so fucking good." _

"_Edward. I want you to fuck me from behind." I pulled off of him and moved to stand on the side of the bed while Edward moved to stand behind me. He gently pushed my back so I would lean over the bed. "Do you want it rough, my dirty Bella? You are a dirty girl, aren't you."_

"_Yes, Edward. I am a very dirty girl and need to be punished." He moved his cock to my entrance and slammed into me causing me to scream his name again. His thrusts were rough and steady. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed my hair and pulled hard. "Oh fuck, Edward. I'm going to come again. Come with me, Edward."_

_His movements came harder and faster as his hold on my hair tightened. With a smack on my ass, I was sent over the edge again. "Fuck Edward." The feeling of my walls clenching on his cock pushed Edward over the edge with me and I felt him fill up my pussy as he came._

_End Flashback_

As I finished recalling the events of the night before, my little friend vibrated against my clit. I thought of how skilled Edward was with his tongue and the way his dick felt inside of me. That was enough to give me a mind-blowing orgasm and make me moan. I bit my lip so I wouldn't be too loud while I road the waves of my orgasm.

I got out of the shower and began to dry off as I thought back to Edward placing kissed along my spine and shoulders as we laid together on my bed after our phenomenal experience together. _I need to see if he wants to do that again. Mmhmmm…when he did that thing with his fingers…_

A knock on the door brought me completely back to reality. "It's Edward. Can I come in?" He sounded flustered.

"Of course." He opened the door, not making eye contact with me. _Great. He regrets last night. "_What's up?"

"I just wanted to see if you still want me to go shopping with you. You need new clothes for work, remember?"

"Eddie. You can look at me. And of course I want you to go with me. I don't want Emmett picking out trashy outfits for me to wear in a professional environment." He finally looked at me and blushed.

"Plus, it will give us some time to talk." He looked me in the eyes.

"Oh. Okay." Disappointment obvious on his face. "Well, let me know when you are ready."

"Sure thing sweet cheeks." I giggled and Edward shook his head as he closed the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

_I should have known she would regret last night. Drinking the rum when we got home was a horrible decision on my part. I let myself get carried away and allowed my love and lust for Bella to control me. She probably hates me now. I can't lose my best friend over a stupid moment of passion. I don't know what I would do if she didn't want me in her life._

I got ready for the shopping trip with Bella. I always took her shopping because Jasper would get irritated with her lack of decision making and Emmett would start pulling her into the trashiest stores he could find. _Remember to thank Emmett for the outfit last night, though. HOT!_

I resolved myself to make sure she doesn't feel like I took advantage of her last night and that nothing has to change between us. It was a moment of weakness for both of us and we can continue to be friends by putting it past us. _But, I don't want to put it past us. I want it to mean we can be something more. God, Edward. Are you sure you don't have a pussy?_

I was standing in the kitchen staring at nothing when Bella walked in a giggled. "What are you thinking about Eddie?" She smirked and winked at me as she made her way to get some coffee. _What is she trying to do to me?_

"Oh, nothing. Just about some amazing sex I had." _Two can play this game._

"That's great! Anyone I know?" She didn't look at me, but I could see the smile on her face.

"Maybe." It was my turn to wink at her. "Ready to go? I don't want to be there all day."

"Sure. I was thinking we could stop by that new café for lunch and you know, talk." She looked at me sheepishly.

"Yes. Talk. Sounds good." _Damn it. She flirts with me one minute and says we have to talk the next. Stop confusing me!_

After hitting a few stores, we decided to sit down for lunch. I was really nervous about this talk we needed to have, so I stayed quite until Bella was ready to begin. We ordered our meals and drinks and I could see the wheels spinning in her head.

"Listen. Edward. About last night. I…" She started, but I had to cut her off before she said she regretted it.

"I know Bella. I'm sorry." She looked at me in confusion. "I know you never wanted that to happen between us and I am sorry that I crossed the boundaries of our friendship." I looked away from her not wanting to see any expression she may be making.

"Um…Edward. I think you are wrong. I should be apologizing to you. If my fantasy, I mean memory, is correct, I was the one who initiated it and took advantage of you." I turned back to look at her, eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "But, I do have to say it was the best experience I have ever had." She lowered her eyes to the table.

I reached across the table to grab her hand, but her eyes remained down. "Trust me Bella. It was, wow, it was the most amazing thing ever." She looked back up at me and her eyes lit up.

"So you don't regret it? We can still be best friends?" She seemed very happy and I had to admit I was happy too. Although, I would have liked her to want to be more. _Idea!_

"Of course. And I was wondering if you wanted to, um, you know, have that experience again." I watched as she bit her lip and thought about what I just proposed.

"Um…okay. But, I don't want Jasper and Emmett to know about it. I don't want them thinking we are more than just friends still. It could ruin the relationship our group has." I wanted to jump up and dance, but I didn't think the other customers in the café would appreciate it.

"I think that's wise." _Hells yeah Eddie boy. Dream come mother fucking true!_ _"_I just have one question."

"Hit me with it." She took a sip of her water while I thought of the best way to word my question.

"Would you be willing to give up your two fuck buddies?" She narrowed her eyes at me and I thought for sure she was going to be mad at my request. But, all of a sudden she let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah, if every time with you is like last night. I will never need another man."

I was elated. I wanted to grab something and throw it on the ground like I was spiking a football. _Just one step closer to making her yours! Fuck yeah! Now calm down before you freak her out._

"I don't think every time will be like last night. Just wait until you experience it when we aren't intoxicated." Her face lit up and she leaned across the table.

"Well, we haven't had anything to drink and I know of some large dressing rooms in one of the stores close-by." She winked and began eating the food the server just placed in front of her.

_Fuck! She's going to be the death of me!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: Fingers crossed that the lemony delight didn't suck too much. Let me know. So yeah, review? And if you guys thought the lemon was okay, I'll continue to include some in the chapters to come.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVE ALL OF THE REVIEWERS! You make my day.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight = don't own it or any of the amazing characters related to it. This plot, however, is all mine bitches.**

**Music this chapter: **Weather Girls - It's Raining Men

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

I quickly ate my lunch, thinking of the store I would be taking Edward to for a quickie. I can't believe I have been friends with him for years and not thought about what sex would be like with him. Now, that's all I can think about. _His tongue, his hard…shit. Did I wear panties today? Nope. Aw hell. Stop thinking naughty thoughts, Bella, unless you want to slide of your seat!_

I steered the conversation to my new job. Edward had managed to get me a job at the advertising firm he works for. His assistant quit and he knew I was getting bored during the day while I worked on writing my next book, so he offered me the job. His boss didn't mind that we were friends, so she quickly hired me.

As soon as we were done, Edward paid and claimed it as a business lunch since we did discuss work. He grabbed some of my bags and we walked to one of my favorite stores, La Petite Coquette. Some people may think it is ridiculous how much money I spend on lingerie, especially since I am currently going commando, but I can't help myself.

I grabbed a few things to try on and led Edward to the dressing rooms. As soon as I opened the door to one of the dressing rooms, I threw Edward in and shut it quickly. To my great pleasure, Edward took control and pushed me up against the door. _Now I can watch him in the mirror! Score!_

"Fuck Bella. You have no idea what you do to me." I reached down and found his obvious arousal.

"Oh, I think I have an idea." I have never been one for patience, so I hastily undid his pants and pulled them down. _Why hello there lil' Eddie!_ "You naughty boy, Eddie. You went commando. What am I going to do with you?"

"I think I could come up with some…" Before he could finish his sentence, my hand grabbed his erection and began stroking him. "Do you like that Eddie?" Unable to speak, he only nodded. His eyes focused on mine and I winked at him before kneeling down in front of him. Our eyes remained locked as I took him in my mouth. He hissed as I swirled my tongue around the head before creating a steady rhythm with my mouth and hand.

"Shit…Bella…fuck…that feels…so…fuck" I hummed with pleasure at his words and continued my assault on his hard cock. His hands finally found their way to my head and shoulder and he guided me in a faster movement. We found a groove and he groaned as I let my teeth ever so lightly graze the underside of his dick.

I pulled him out of my mouth as I licked up the side of his erection, when I noticed his eyes were closed. "Now, Eddie. Don't you want to watch as you fuck my mouth? And don't you want to see me suck you dry?"

"Damn it Bella." His eyes bore into mine. "You are so fucking perfect." I smiled at him and kept my eyes on his as I went back to work on him. His movement became harder and faster and I knew it wouldn't take long. "Ungh…I'm so fucking close…" With that, I massaged his balls and sent him over the edge. I continued sucking until I had gotten every drop and released him.

He grabbed under my arms and pulled me up to a standing position. "You taste so good Edward." I purred to him.

"And now I want to get a taste of you." _Gush! Shit. He hasn't even started and I am half-way to coming. Get a grip, Bella!_

"I'm waiting Cullen." I smirked as I grabbed his hand and guided him to my wet core. He was stunned for a second, but recovered quickly.

"Oh, and who is the naughty one now?" With those words, he plunged a finger into me. _I'm seeing stars. Holy Hell I'm seeing mother fucking stars._

"Oh, fuck…me…" I couldn't form a coherent sentence as he started to flick my clit.

"I'm planning on it, Bella." He whispered in my ear, allowing his lips to brush the lobe.

Just as another one of his fingers entered me, my phone began to ring.

_It's Raining Men! _

_Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! _

_Amen!I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get_

_Absolutely soaking wet!_

_It's Raining Men! _

_Hallelujah!It's Raining Men! _

_Every Specimen!_

_Tall, blonde, dark and lean_

_Rough and tough and strong and mean_

I groaned. "It's Emmett." Edward didn't stop his assault on my pussy. "Ignore it!" I went back to my happy place where only Edward and I existed with his fingers doing magical things to my clit.

_It's Raining Men! _

_Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! _

_Amen!I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get_

_Absolutely soaking wet!_

_It's Raining Men! _

_Hallelujah!It's Raining Men! _

_Every Specimen!_

_Tall, blonde, dark and lean_

_Rough and tough and strong and mean_

I grabbed my phone. "What the fuck do you want?!" Edward pulled his hand away from me and began to kiss my neck when I answered the phone.

"Aww…Hells Bells. I'm hurt." I rolled my eyes and looked at Edward, who gave me a mischievous look before plunging his fingers into me again, harder than before. I couldn't stifle the moan that came out.

I narrowed my eyes at Edward's innocent expression, but couldn't allow myself to make him stop.

"Is everything okay Belly?" _Play it cool, Bella._

"Yeah, I…ugh…oh shit…I hit my foot on…ugh…something. What…damn it…do you want?" _Phew. Two sentences!_

Edward's movements began to pick up and the thrusts of his fingers in and out of me were beginning to become too much to handle. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, his thumb found my clit again. I bit my lip to keep from screaming his name.

"You sound weird. Is Edward with you?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, you might want to have him look at your foot. It must hurt pretty badly for you to not be able to even talk."

"Uh huh."

"Okay…well, anyway. We're going to the bar tonight. Be back by 6."

"Uh huh." I hung up and threw the phone down just as I was going over the edge.

Edward sensed how close I was and whispered in my ear. "Come for me love. I want to feel you come on me and then I will lick all of you off of my fingers." And I lost it. I went flying over the edge and fell against Edward for support when my knees gave out.

Edward gave me a smug look and brought his fingers to his mouth, where he proceeded to lick my juices off.

"Fuck Edward. That wasn't fair." He laughed and pulled me in for a kiss.

We straightened ourselves up and I grabbed the items I had taken to try on. I ended up buying some thongs, boy shorts, and matching bras. Edward insisted I buy a pearl thong, so I added that to my purchase.

We continued shopping and chatting as though we were still just Edward and Bella, best friends. It was a nice feeling to know that nothing had changed. We were making our last purchase of the day when my phone began to ring again. It was the simple ring that told me it was our house phone.

"Word."

"Word to your motha." Jasper always sounded so silly saying this, but at least he knew the proper way to respond.

"Hey Jazz. If you are calling about to remind us about tonight, we are on our way."

"Um. Yeah. I'm calling about tonight, but I need to tell you that Emmett left out a pretty important part." _Uh oh! This can't be good._

"Spill it. What's the fucknut hiding?" I glared at Edward, even though he had nothing to do with Emmett's stupidity.

"It's costume night at the bar and Emmett went out to get our costumes." I sighed. _Well, it could be worse. At least it wasn't lesbian night. I had to make out with so many girls to get those three douche bags free drinks._

"Whatever. We'll be there at 6." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, and he wanted me to remind you that you still owe him a blonde." I hung up the phone and turned to Edward, a plan formulating in my mind.

"Looks like we get to play dress up tonight. Maybe we can do some role-playing afterwards." I brushed up against him seductively. He shivered.

"And I'm guessing Emmett's in charge of the costumes?" Edward looked at me warily.

"Yep, I wonder if he's going to do the cheerleader and football players again or the stripper and businessmen." Edward shrugged as we began to walk toward the street Edward's car was parked.

As we passed by a couple of girls, I heard one yelling loudly at some guy who had apparently grabbed her ass. I turned to look at the confrontation and saw a gorgeous statuesque blonde woman glowering at the man. He said something that I couldn't hear, which caused her to punch him. I couldn't hold back my laughter and Edward muttered something about her being a crazy bitch.

"That's the kind of girl Emmett needs. She would kill him!" _DING DING DING! We have a winner! _Edward must have noticed the giddy look that appeared on my face because he looked at my questioningly.

"What are you thinking love?" I didn't answer. Instead, I walked to the blonde who was laughing with her friends.

"Hey. Nice job with that dickweed." She smiled at me.

"Thanks." A shorter girl next to her rushed up to me and held out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Alice." I took her hand and shook it.

"Bella. Are you part Chihuahua?" The blonde laughed and patted Alice on her head.

"Don't mind her. You get used to her spunkiness after a while. I'm Rosalie." I noticed she was looking between me and Edward as she spoke.

"Oh, this is Edward." Edward nodded, but didn't speak. _Strange._

"So, I came over here to ask you a question."

"What's up?" She looked at me skeptically.

"It's a long story, but I was wondering if you guys would like to come to a bar tonight for costume night. I can explain why later, but if you could come I would be forever in your debt." _Please say yes. Please say yes._

"Costumes! Rose, we have to go!" I noticed Alice was practically vibrating and wondering if I should look for her off switch.

"Sure, why not. We didn't have plans and this will just give Alice a chance to spend more money." Rosalie winked and put her hand on her friend's shoulder in an effort to calm her down.

"Alright. It is a place called Jake's. Here's the address. Be there around 8." I wrote down the address and Edward and I started back on our way to his car.

"I'm not even going to ask what that was about. I'll just assume it was something for Emmett and leave it at that." I gave him an evil grin.

"Good thinking. The less you know the better."

We made it home at 6 as requested, but Emmett was still not home with the costumes. I decided to take a shower while we waited. As soon as I walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom I saw what I could only guess to be my costume laying on my bed.

I walked over to it and peered down at the scrap of fabric that was meant to cover my body.

"EMMETT! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

Emmett rushed into my room. "What's wrong Bellsy? Need help getting your costume on?"

I pointed at the alleged costume while glaring at him. "Uh, explain!"

"Duh. Wizard of Oz is your favorite movie. I'm surprised you can't tell that's Dorothy's outfit." He reached into the bag that was also sitting on my bag and produced glittering red stripper heels. "See, I even got the ruby slippers for you."

"You are so in for it, Emmett." He feigned horror and bounced his way out of my room. "FUCKING MORON!"

I knew I had no choice in the matter, so I started getting dressed in the atrocity known as my Dorothy costume. I put on the blue and white plaid bra top adorned with red buttons and a white ruffle. The padding in the bra made my breasts practically spill out of the top. The skirt, and I use that term lightly, was also blue and white plaid with a white apron that went on top of it. A red bow adorned the skirt. He chose a pair of red lacy boy shorts to go under the skirt, white thigh highs and the horrible ruby slippers.

I went to the bathroom and put my hair in pigtails and used some blue and white plaid ties that were included with the outfit. I had to admit that I looked cute, but I didn't really want to be seen in public like this, let alone in a room full of drunk men.

I left my room to find the three guys and see what Emmett chose for them. "Are you fucking kidding me?! Where are your fucking costumes?" I was livid. They were all sitting in the living room in what looked like regular clothes.

"We ARE in our costumes, Bell-orthy." Emmett gestured to his outfit. "I'm the lion." He was wearing a dark brown button down shirt with khaki pants. "Jasper is the tin man." He pointed to Jasper, who was wearing a gray button down shirt and black pants. "And Edward is the scarecrow." He waved in Edward's direction, who was wearing a blue button down shirt and brown pants.

I looked at each one of them furiously. Edward was motionless on the couch as he stared at me in my costume. Emmett was bouncing off the walls in excitement mumbling about surely winning the costume contest. Jasper looked at me like he was afraid I was going to hit someone.

"Bella darlin. I personally think you look amazing in your costume. I think it was a good choice." I rolled my eyes.

"You don't think I'm wearing too much do you?" I couldn't help my sarcasm. I was infuriated that I had to wear the skimpy little thing while they were comfortable in practically their every day clothes. "Let's just get out of here before my dream to kill all of you and bury your bodies comes true."

We got into the cab the boys had called earlier. We all knew tonight would be a drinking night and didn't want to have to worry about a DD. Due to the lack of room in the back seat thanks to Emmett's fat ass, I ended up sitting on Edward's lap. As a way to relieve my anger, I decided to 'accidentally' grind on him as me made our way to the bar. _Hi. Lil' Eddie. Sorry for taking this out on you. I will reward you later._

As soon as the cab stopped, Edward opened the door and shoved me out of the cab. I smiled innocently and turned to head into the bar.

Jake's is our favorite bar. It is a lot of fun and we have been going there for a few years. The only problem in that Jake is, or should I say was, one of my fuck buddies. Since Edward and I had made our deal earlier, I had not had a chance to tell either James or Jake that our arrangement was on hold. I didn't want to completely do away with it in case this whole thing with Edward didn't work.

I walked in with my three guys in tow and noticed that everyone turned our way. I was momentarily stunned and didn't know where I should go, but snapped out of it when I heard someone calling my name.

Before I knew it, I was in a tight hug and being twirled in the air. "Bella! I've missed you! I think we need to catch up tonight." _Damn it. I'm not even going to get a good-bye fuck with him. Maybe I could tell Edward I owe Jake that much. He has always been so good to me…oh so good…no, can't think of that. Don't need to start the night with wet panties._

He set me down and I noticed Edward glowering at him. I rolled my eyes at Edward and pulled Jake to the side. "Listen. We're going to need to put things on hold for a while." He furrowed his brows, but smiled at me.

"No problem sweetie. I'm ready and waiting when you are. Now let me go get you guys some drinks." He swatted my butt as he walked to the bar.

Edward walked up, obviously curious about what happened with Jake. "It's all cool, Eddie. No other fuck buddies." He smiled and nodded as we walked to the table Emmett and Japer were sitting at. Jake brought over our drinks and we sat while watching people make fools of themselves dong karaoke. While the guys were distracted, I began to look around for Rosalie and Alice.

Just as I was about to give up hope, I saw Rosalie, Alice and some other girl walk in. _Operation Get Emmet Back commencing._

**A/N:****Alright. Rosalie and Alice will become regulars now that they have been introduced and I think there might be a lemon in the next chapter, since my lovely reviewers were so nice about my first time. So, yeah. Review and let me know what you think. I have a few twists and turns to come, so keep reading.**

Peace out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Twilight = don't own it or any of the amazing characters related to it. This plot, however, is all mine bitches.**

**Music this chapter: **T.I. - Whatever You Like; Savage & Soulja Boy - Swing; Rick James - Super Freak; Katy Perry - I Kissed a Girl

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

I couldn't stop watching Bella all night. When she came out of her room in that tiny Dorothy costume, I almost threw her over the back of the couch and fucked her in front of Emmett and Jasper. Seeing her face red with anger just made her hotter. _Shit. I have it bad._

All of a sudden I saw a devious grin appear on her face as she looked at the door. I turned to see the two girls from earlier today and some other chick. I saw the tall blonde, Rosalie I believe, chose to wear a very tight, tiny black dress with a deep v-neck that ended right in the valley of her breasts, plus a captain's hat.

The short one with black hair, Alice, was too cute in a black strapless dress, also too short for any normal girl to wear. It had flower accents and silver layers on the skirt. She turned slightly and I saw sheer wings on her back.

The other chick was not very original in a catholic school girl outfit. Don't get me wrong, it was hot, especially with her flame red hair in braids on either side of her head, but it wasn't anything spectacular.

Emmett and Jasper were too busy scoping out the bar to notice that Bella was preoccupied all of the sudden. She nodded to the girls and looked toward the bathroom. When she jumped up, she winked at me and mouthed 'don't say a word'.

I watched as the 3 girls walked to the bathroom to meet up with Bella. Emmett started talking about some girl he met the night before and how she liked it rough. I was amazed at yet another one of his conquest stories and started laughing as I heard him say, "And I was all like, slapping that ass, son" when I felt Bella sit back down next to me.

She leaned in slightly to me and whispered in my ear. "Just wait to laugh your fucking ass off." The evil look in her eyes reminded me I should never make her angry.

"So, Emmie, are you going to sing tonight?" Bella fluttered her eyes lashes and gave him a little pout that Emmett has never been able to say no to.

"Sure Belly ache. I would be happy to serenade you." Bella giggled. _She's got something planned. I'm so turned on by this right now._

"Hells yeah. I get to pick the song, though." Em rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement. We started on another round of shots when Rosalie walked up to us. Emmett had his back to her at first, so she leaned over enough to brush up against him.

He looked to see who touched him and his eyes popped out of his head. "Well hellooooo there." She looked at him and gave him a half-smile before focusing on Bella.

In a low, seductive voice, she asked Bella to dance. "Hey, gorgeous. Will you come dance with me?" Emmett gasped and Bella smiled at Rosalie.

"Of course!" She jumped up and linked arms with Rosalie as they walked to the dance floor. As soon as they got to a spot where we could still see them without making it obvious they were dancing for us, or I should say Emmett, a new song started.

Emmett, Jasper, and I said a collective "Oh fuck" when we heard the song that was starting - **Swing**. This was one of Bella's favorite songs to dance to and I don't think any of us were prepared to see her dance with another girl to this song.

_Oh poop shake that booty, move it like your tipsy  
Stop, woah, back it up, now let me see your hips SWING  
Oh shit, shake that ass ma, move it like a gypsy  
Stop, woah, back it up, now let me see your hips SWING  
Now drop it looooow and let me see your hips SWING  
Down to the floooor now let me see your hips SWING  
Now drop it looooow and let me see your hips SWING  
Down to the floooor now let me see your hips SWING  
_

Bella had her back to Rosalie with Rosalie's hands on her hips. They were grinding with each other and swaying their hips back and forth.

_Uh oh, lean back, girl you got some mean racks  
You got a mean ass and I really mean that  
But can't you see, that I need a girl, that can move  
Make her hips SWING - and - look - just like you  
But come to think about it, I think this club is crowded  
It's kinda hard to do your thing when everyone's surrounding  
So let me form a circle everybody step back  
I heard somebody yell "Savage where the chorus at?!"  
_

Still dancing back to chest, Bella threw her arms behind her and leaned closer to Rosalie as Rosalie began to move her hands up and down Bella's sides. I noticed that both Jasper and Emmett shifted in their seats, then did the same. _Down lil' Eddie. You can have a treat tonight if you can behave for a little while._

_Oh shit, shake that ass ma, move it like a gypsy  
Stop, woah, back it up, now let me see your hips SWING  
Oh shit, shake that ass ma, move it like a gypsy  
Stop, woah, back it up, now let me see your hips SWING  
Now drop it looooow and let me see your hips SWING  
Down to the floooor now let me see your hips SWING  
Now drop it looooow and let me see your hips SWING  
Down to the floooor now let me see your hips SWING  
_

All of a sudden, the two girls were dropping to the floor and moving up together in perfect synchronization. I was mesmerized by their movements and didn't know how much longer I was going to be able to take it. Emmett looked like he was going to have a heart attack and Jasper motioned for more shots. I think he needed to find a way to calm down.

_Uh oh, let it pop, ladies drop it like it's hot  
Hell yeah, that's the spot, now bring it back to the top  
Stop! Woah, now back it up, now back it up  
Let it rise then watch it dump, shaking your junk in the trunk  
And - I - like - the way you move it smoothly  
Now why - don't - you move that booty - to - me  
I'm tryna come up with some thoughts of attack,  
until I heard somebody yellin' out "Savage where the chorus at?!"_

Oh shit, shake that ass ma, move it like a gypsy  
Stop, woah, back it up, now let me see your hips SWING  
Oh shit, shake that ass ma, move it like a gypsy  
Stop, woah, back it up, now let me see your hips SWING  
Now drop it looooow and let me see your hips SWING  
Down to the floooor now let me see your hips SWING  
Now drop it looooow and let me see your hips SWING  
Down to the floooor now let me see your hips SWING  


I almost came when Bella turned around and slid her way down Rosalie while they continued to move with the music. The three of us guys shifted again at the sight.

_Knees bent, ass out, come on push your ass out  
(Let me see your hips swing)  
Bring it up then back down, bring it up then back down  
(Let me see your hips swing)  
All my ladies on the floor, all my ladies on the floor  
(Let me see your hips swing)  
Pick it up then dip it low, pick it up then dip it low  
(Let me see your hips swing)  
_

Bella and Rosalie were still facing each other, so close their breasts were pressed to each other and they were moving their hands all over each other.

_Oh shit, shake that ass ma, move it like a gypsy  
Stop, woah, back it up, now let me see your hips SWING  
Oh shit, shake that ass ma, move it like a gypsy  
Stop, woah, back it up, now let me see your hips SWING  
Now drop it looooow and let me see your hips SWING  
Down to the floooor now let me see your hips SWING  
Now drop it looooow and let me see your hips SWING  
Down to the floooor now let me see your hips SWING  
_

At the end of the dance, Bella whispered something to Rosalie, who in turn smiled and did something that shocked me and made me almost fall out of my seat. She pulled Bella tighter to her and kissed her. They kissed for a while and I heard a sea of "oh shit", "fuck me", "damn". Every guy in the bar was focused on the sight. They broke apart and Bella walked back to us and sat down like nothing happened.

Emmett, Jasper and I sat and stared at her speechless. "What?" She asked innocently.

"What the fuck was that?" Emmett seemed angry. "You were supposed to get ME a blonde, not one for yourself."

"Um. Fucktard, I don't think you realize that SHE asked ME to dance. I don't think she's interested." Bella winked at him and he slumped on his stool.

"Bella darlin. I didn't realize you were willing to swing that way." Jasper had finally found his voice and was obviously stunned by what Bella just did.

"Oh Jazz. That was nothing. Plus, she was hot." Bella looked at me and bit her lip. By her expression, I could tell she was asking my thoughts on the dance. I smirked and raised an eyebrow. She giggled.

We got another round of drinks and were in the middle of a debate with Emmett on whether a bear could beat up a shark when Rosalie, Alice and the other chick walked up. Rosalie put her arm around Bella's shoulder and smiled at the rest of us.

"Hi. I'm Rosalie. This cute little fairy is Alice. And our naughty school girl is Victoria." Emmett puffed up and a goofy grin graced his face.

"Hiya Rosalie. I'm Emmett, but you may call me 'big daddy' if you would like. Whatever is easier for you to scream as you come." Rosalie didn't miss a beat and looked down lustily at Bella.

"Oh I think Bella will be easy for me to scream as I come. I just hope she is able to at least say Rose as I rock her world." Bella giggled and leaned into Rosalie. _Even though I know this is just to tease Emmett, I was having a hard time not grabbing the two of them and fucking them both senseless._

Emmett was about to add his thoughts on the subject, when the DJ announced that karaoke was starting up again and Emmett was the first up. Bella started clapping and told the 3 girls to join us for the show.

"Excuse me everyone. My fans await." Emmett jumped up and bounded to the stage.

Jasper turned to Bella with a questioning look. "You'll see, Jazz. Just wait!"

While they were setting things up on the stage, Bella introduced Jasper to the girls. I saw Alice sit next to Jasper and whisper something in his ear that made him blush.

"Hey Bella. Are you and Edward together?" Bella glared at Victoria, who was the one who asked the question. Then she looked at me for an answer before responding to Victoria.

"He's my best friend." This pleased Victoria because she moved a stool between mine and Bella's and leaned in close to me. Rosalie took Emmett's stool and we all got ready for the show.

The song started and we all started laughing, but stopped quickly so we could hear all of it.

_She's a very kinky girl  
The kind you don't take home to mother  
She will never let your spirits down  
Once you get her off the street, ow girl  
She likes the boys in the band  
She says that I'm her all-time favorite  
When I make my move to her room it's the right time  
She's never hard to please_

That girl is pretty wild now  
The girl's a super freak  
The kind of girl you read about  
In new-wave magazine  
That girl is pretty kinky  
The girl's a super freak  
I really love to taste her  
Every time we meet  
She's all right, she's all right  
That girl's all right with me, yeah

She's a super freak, super freak  
She's super-freaky, yow  
Super freak, super freak  
She's a very special girl  
The kind of girl you want to know  
From her head down to her toenails  
Down to her feet, yeah  
And she'll wait for me at backstage with her girlfriends  
In a limousine  
Going back in Chinatown  
Three's not a crowd to her, she says  
"Room 714, I'll be waiting"  
When I get there she's got incense, wine and candles  
It's such a freaky scene

Ohhhhh  
Super freak, super freak  
That girl's a super freak  
Ohhhhh  
She's a very kinky girl  
The kind you don't take home to mother  
She will never let your spirits down  
Once you get her off the street, ow girl  
Blow, Danny  


We all cheered and whistled for Emmett as he bowed and jumped off the stage. He walked over to the DJ and then gave Bella a smug look.

"Oh shit. Not good." Bella slumped down in her seat trying to look invisible. I wanted to put my arm around her, but the Victoria girl was in my way.

"And now, a special performance by the lovely Bella." The DJ announced and all of the bar regulars cheered. They were used to Bella doing crazy things in the name of intoxication, so they were pretty excited about what it could be tonight.

She glowered at Emmett as she passed him on her way to the stage. It didn't take long for the song to start and the crowd began to clap before she even started to sing.

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter,  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature,  
It's not what,  
Good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it,

Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it  


She got a standing ovation from the guys. She bowed and blew kisses stating that she would not be giving autographs tonight and left the stage. She was walking back to us when I saw James grab her and drag her over to the side. I lost sight of them and didn't know what I should do.

On one hand, I wanted to run after them, throw her over my shoulder and yell 'Mine" to any guy that looked at her. On the other hand, I knew she needed to talk to James about the end of their arrangement, so I just had to hope that's what was happening.

Minutes ticked by with no sign of Bella and James and I started to become angry. I focused on everyone around the table. Alice had somehow gotten in Jasper's lap and they were just staring at each other. I rolled my eyes as I moved on to Emmett and his intense staring at Rosalie, who kept licking her lips or adjusting her breasts in her dress. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know Emmett was seconds away from jumping her.

When I got to Victoria, I saw that her gaze was fixed on me. She had what I assume was to be a sexy look on her face and she leaned into me. Her hand went up to my neck and her fingertips ran through the hair at the base of my neck. I gave her a half-smile, but didn't pull away. I didn't want to be rude and I think the amount of alcohol I had already consumed didn't help with my judgment.

"Edward. You are so hot." She purred in my ear. Her lips brushed my ear slightly and I moved away from her slightly. This didn't deter her and she moved closer to me pressing her chest into my arm.

Just as she was trying to inch closer to my lips, I heard someone clear their throat. I looked over to see Bella and pushed Victoria away from me.

"Edward. Can I talk to you?" She looked between me and Victoria and walked to the bar. I followed behind her and got to the bar as she was ordering 2 shots of tequila. "Do you want anything?" I nodded to the bartender to get me two shots as well.

"Edward. I wish you would have decided you didn't want to go with our arrangement earlier. I already told Jake and James it was over and now I see you all over that skank." Her arms were folder under her chest and she had a look of annoyance.

"No, Bella. She was coming on to me. Nothing happened. Plus, you were with James for quite a while." She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it took a while to explain to him that we had to put things on hold for a while. He wasn't as okay with it as Jake."

We took our shots and I could tell she was still mad at me. I did the only thing I could think of to get back in her good graces. Make a complete fool of myself. I staggered away from the bar and told the DJ the song I wanted to do for karaoke and got on stage. _Woohoo! You didn't fall Edward! Not yet anyway. Oh shit. I am so drunk. This was probably a bad idea._

I looked to see Bella still standing at the bar with a look of combined confusion and amusement, so I pointed to the DJ to start. As T.I.'s Whatever You Like began to play, I locked my eyes on Bella's, even though she was a bit fuzzy to me.

_Stacks on deck  
Patron' on ice  
And we can pop bottles all night  
Baby you could have whatever you like (you like)  
I said you could have whatever you like (you like)  
Yeah  
Late night sex so wet you're so tight  
I'll gas up the jet for you tonight  
Baby you could go where ever you like (you like)  
I said you could go where ever you like (you like)  
Yeah_

Anytime you want to pick up the telephone  
You know it ain't nothin to drop a couple stacks on you  
Wanted you could get it my dear  
Five million dollar home, drop Bentley's I swear  
Yeah I want'cho body, I need yo body  
Long as you got me you won't need nobody  
You want it I got it, go get it I buy it  
Tellem other broke *** be quiet

Stacks on deck  
Patron' on ice  
And we can pop bottles all night  
Baby you could have whatever you like (you like)  
I said you could have whatever you like (you like)  
Yeah  
Late night sex so wet you're so tight  
I'll gas up the jet for you tonight  
Baby you could go where ever you like (you like)  
I said you could go where ever you like (you like)  
Yeah

Shawty you da hottest love the way you drop it  
Brain so good (good) swore you went to college  
Hundred cant deposit, vacations hit the tropics  
Cause errbody know it ain't trickin if ya got it  
Ya need to never ever gotta go to yo wallet  
Long as I got rubberband banks in my pocket  
Five six, rides with rims and a pocket kit  
Ya ain't gotta downgrade you can get what I get  
My chick could have what she want  
And go in any store for any bag she want  
And know she ain't never had a man like that  
To buy you anything ya heart desire like that  
Yeah I want'cho body, I need yo body  
Long as you got me you won't need nobody  
You want it I got it, go get it I buy it  
Tellem other broke *** be quiet

Stacks on deck  
Patron' on ice  
And we can pop bottles all night  
Baby you could have whatever you like (you like)  
I said you could have whatever you like (you like)  
Yeah  
Late night sex so wet you're so tight  
I'll gas up the jet for you tonight  
Baby you could go where ever you like (you like)  
I said you could go where ever you like (you like)  
Yeah

I'm talkin' big boy rides  
And big boy ice  
Let me put this big boy in yo life  
The thang get so wet, it hit so right  
Let me put this big boy in yo life  
That's right  
Yeah I want'cho body, I need yo body  
Long as you got me you won't need nobody  
You want it I got it, go get it I buy it  
Tellem other broke *** be quiet

Stacks on deck  
Patron' on ice  
And we can pop bottles all night  
Baby you could have whatever you like (you like)  
I said you could have whatever you like (you like)  
Yeah  
Late night sex so wet you're so tight  
I'll gas up the jet for you tonight  
Baby you could go where ever you like (you like)  
I said you could go where ever you like (you like)  


As I was trying to figure out how to get off the stage after I finished, I saw Bella walking back to the table. I met up with her there and smiled at everyone who was staring at me.

"Well, that was interesting Edward." Jasper smirked at me and raised his eyebrows.

"Was that for me, handsome?" Bella's nostrils flared and her face reddened in anger.

"No bitch, that wasn't for you. He's not into red-heads." Victoria's eyes widened and she looked at her friends for back-up.

Alice was too busy whispering in Jasper's ear and Rosalie was working hard at ignoring Emmett who was pouting and between banging his head on the table. Bella sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I think I am going to get drunky over here home before he makes more of a fool of himself." She grabbed my arm and waved good-bye to everyone. "Oh, and Rosalie. Make Emmett your bitch tonight." Rosalie looked up at Bella and beamed. _Bella sure knows how to pick them._

I was beyond coherent speech, so I just waved. At least I think I waved. I may have flipped them off for all I know.

As we reached the door, Bella saw James and her guilt became obvious. I knew she had feelings for him and I can only assume she felt bad for leaving him high and dry. Then, I saw her expression change and she looked back at our table. I was too confused to question it, so I let her genius do it's thing.

"Hey, James. There is a lonely red-head at our table that looks like a naughty school girl. Give her a good detention." She winked at him and pulled me out of the bar with her, grabbing a cab to head home.

**A/N: Okay. I planned a lemon for this chapter, but it didn't fit in yet. So, next chapter will have one, maybe two if you are good and review. Much love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review so far.**

**Shoutout to piratehannelore for the Operation Make Emmett Rosalie's Bitch comment in your review. Good call!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight = don't own it or any of the amazing characters related to it. This plot, however, is all mine bitches.**

**Music this chapter: **Rod Stewart - Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

The cab ride home was in complete silence as Edward looked deep in thought. It was either that or he truly thought the back of the driver's seat was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. When we pulled up to the house, Edward insisted he was sobering up and did not need my assistance in getting into the house. I let him walk, but staying close by when I saw him teetering on the edge of the side walk and into the grass a few times.

After entering our house, I went into my typical after-bar routine for the guys. I took Edward to his room and began to undress him to get him ready for bed. He was quiet until I sat him on his bed and leaned down to take his shoes off.

"Hey Bella?" He was whispering to me. A sure sign he was not sobering up as he claimed.

"Yes Edward."_Damn. It's going to be a Hey Bella night._

"I love you." This was something Edward always said to me when he was drunk. He was pretty much a stand-offish drunk with everyone else, but lovey with me. I never questioned it, just figured it was because I am his best friend.

"I know sweetie." I used to tell him I love him too, but that once led to an hour long argument (_one-sided because Edward was the only one talking_) about how I didn't understand what he was trying to say. I'm just thankful he now accepts when I tell him I know.

I stood up to start taking his shirt off.

"Oh. Hey Bella?" I saw a smirk on his face and knew the next things out of his mouth were going to be something I could use to tease him later.

"Yes Edward."

"I was just wondering something." He stopped my hands where they were on the hem of his shirt and stood up. He began dancing like a male stripper and undressing himself as he sang to me. "If you want my body and you think I'm sexy, Come on sugar let me know. If you need me just reach out and touch me, Come on honey tell me so."

I could not stop the hysterical laughter that erupted from me at the sight of Edward stripping and singing Rod Stewart. It was hands-down one of the funniest things he has ever done in his drunken stupor.

"What's so funny Bella? You don't think I'm sexy?" _Aw shit. He's pouting. Fuck. The bottom lip is out._

"Of course I think you're sexy Edward. You are the sexiest man I know." His face changed from the pout to a smile. Then, all of a sudden, he was crouching down in an attack-like stance in nothing but his boxers.

"What the fuck are you doing, Edward?" I looked at him like he had gone completely mad.

"I've decided I want to eat you." _Yeah, real sober there Eddie._

"Okay, well, that's all well and good, but I think it's time for you to go to bed." I pointed to the bed and attempted to look stern. It didn't deter him from his current course of action, which was apparently to make me his midnight snack.

He lunged forward and grabbed me by the waist, throwing me over his shoulder. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but realized I would hurt myself if I tried too hard. He walked me over to his bed and threw me down. When I looked up into his eyes, they were on fire with lust. _Drunk lovey dovey Eddie has turned into horny Eddie. Yay for me!_

I know I am a horrible person, but I decided I was going to take advantage of Edward's current state. I knew it would be consensual and I was really turned on by way he was acting, so I couldn't help myself from letting him have his way with me even though he was intoxicated and I was not. _I'll apologize in the morning_.

He hovered on top of me on the bed just staring down at me. "I want you Bella."

"You have me." That's all it took for him to crash his lips to mine. The kiss was urgent and rough. He forced his tongue into my mouth, but I happily obliged. _Hells yeah. A rough fuck!_

"We need to get your fucking clothes off." He moved off the bed and pulled my heels off, then slowly rolled down both of my thigh highs. He popped back off and ran his hands up my thighs to my waist.

"If you need my fucking clothes off, what is taking you so damn long?" I was getting impatient with the time he was taking to get me undressed.

Edward looked at me a growled as his hands gripped my skirt and yanked it off, tearing it in the process. _I hope Emmett didn't spend too much money on that. _I leaned up slightly and pulled my top off quickly before Edward could tear it too, thinking I may want to wear it again at another time.

Edward stood over me with so much lust in his eyes as he stared down at me in nothing but my red lace panties. "You are so fucking beautiful. I just want to plow into you and fuck you senseless. I bet you want that, dirty girl."

I bit my bottom lip and nodded.

"Ah…ah…ah. No nodding. I need to know what you want. Do you want me to plunge my fingers into your wet pussy?"

"Yes, Edward." He carefully lowered himself on top of me and lowered his voice as he continued.

"Do you want me to lick you and taste you juices as they spill out of you when I make you cum?" My breathing became ragged as I listened to the sex dripping from his voice. "Oh god, yes, Edward." He thrust his erection against my core, the thin fabric of his boxers and my panties the only thing separating us.

He continued with the questioning as he bent his head down ad began licking and kissing my neck. "Do you want my hard dick inside of your tight pussy?"

"Mmhmmm….yes." His tongue flicked out and he licked down my collarbone, through the valley between my breasts and down to my stomach as his hands moved to my panties.

"Do you want to know what I want, Bella? I want to fuck you so hard that my dick is aching to be inside of you." Within the blink of an eye, he somehow removed my panties and his boxers. _Wow. He's Superman fast when he's drunk._

"Edward. Less talking. More fucking." I reached down and grabbed anything of him that I could and pulled him to me. He immediately grabbed onto my hips and turned me over so I was on all fours. He leaned over me to kiss my neck as he rubbed his dick against my ass before plunging into me to the hilt.

"Oh shit Edward." I screamed out as he spread me open, filling me to the hilt. He didn't move, savoring the feel of it. I thrust my self up and back into him, causing his movements to become regular. He began pounding into me hard and fast. He reached his hand around to flick and pinch my clit.

"Fuck Bella. You are so wet and tight. I just want to fuck your pussy all night long. You like it when I fuck you hard like this, don't you?" Hearing the tone of his voice combined with the things he was saying sent me over the edge. _Really Bella. That's all it took? Damn, you are easy to please. _

"Shit!" _Yeah, Bella. You are so eloquent._

He continued to plow into me as my walls clenched around his hard cock. "That's right Bella. Cum for me. I love feeling you cum all over my dick." He pulled out of me and flipped me around. He looked into my eyes and licked his lips. "I want to fuck your mouth with my hard dick."

"Anything you want, Edward." I jumped off the bed and knelt down in front him, taking him completely in my mouth without a second thought. I could taste myself on him and could feel my juices dripping down my inner thigh.

"Oh shit Bella. Your mouth is so perfect. Fuck!" He put one hand on my head as he braced himself against the bed with the other hand and began to thrust into me in a fast, steady motion. He moaned, alerting me to the fact that he was close, so I grazed the bottom of his shaft with my teeth. I clamped down around his cock as I felt his hot cum fill my mouth, not wanting to miss a drop. I continued to suck as he fully emptied into me, releasing him once I had every drop.

He was still leaning against the bed trying to get his panting in order when I popped up and kissed his cheek. I grabbed my costume pieces and began walking to the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" I turned to see Edward looking at me in confusion.

"I'm going to bed. I don't know about you, but I'm tired." I winked and walked out of his room. _I'm not risking getting caught in there._

Just as I made it to my room, I heard the front door slam and quickly shut the door.

"I'm home. Bitches!" Emmett's obnoxious yelling could be heard for miles.

"Emmett, shut up. What if Bella and Edward are sleeping already?" Jasper was trying his hardest to keep Emmett quiet, but it sounded like he was beyond the point of reasoning. _Time for mommy Bella to take charge._

I threw on some shorts and a tank top and stormed out of my room. I stopped in front of Jasper and Emmett with my hands on my hips. "And just what the fuck are you doing being louder than an elephant giving birth?"

"Wait. Are elephant's loud when they give birth? Hmmm…maybe I should watch the Discovery Channel more." Emmett started walking toward the TV while Jasper tried to keep his hold on him.

"Sorry darlin. I did my best. He's drunker than a skunk." You can't help but love drunk Jasper's Southern sayings. _Am I the only one here that didn't feel like drinking the entire bar out tonight?_

"Hold on one second. Skunks can get drunk. Yep, definitely time to watch the Discovery Channel." Emmett plopped himself down on the couch as I made my way around to glare at him.

"What's up playa?!" I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"Don't you think you should go to bed?" He stared right at me and I finally got a good look at his face. My eyes widened in shock. "Em. How did you get a black eye?"

He started laughing so hard he rolled off the couch. "I…_laugh_…so funny…_laugh…_Rosalie…" Jasper, thankfully, cut him off before he could irritate me more with his incoherent sentence.

"After you guys left, Emmett decided to sing another song. It happened to be Closer, by Nine Inch Nails. He dedicated it to Rosalie." Emmett sighed at the mention of Rosalie's name, causing my to roll my eyes. "So, while he was singing the whole 'fuck you like an animal' part, he walked up to her and grabbed her ass."

"She punched me!" Emmett exclaimed this fact as though it was the best thing to ever happen to him. "I think I'm in love. She's so fiesty!"

"She punched you, so you fell in love with her?" I spoke to him like I was trying to make sense of the ramblings of a five-year old child.

"Yeah, that's right. Love. Suck it bitches!"

I had definitely had enough of Emmett's stupidity for one night, so I bid the idiot and Jasper goodnight and went to my room. Lucky for Emmett, he was quiet enough for me to fall asleep.

_Beep Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Stupid fucking alarm clock!" I hit the wretched machine with all my strength and rolled over on my bed, only to be met with some hard object.

"Bella, love. It's time to wake up." I opened my eyes slowly to see my favorite green eyes looking down at me.

"Good morning, Eddie." I smiled at him and tried to roll over to get comfortable.

"No, Bella. You need to get up. It's your first day of work." My eyes shot open and I sat up a little too quickly. _Oh well. At least I don't have a hangover. Speaking of hangovers…_

"Um. Eddie. How drunk were you last night?" I bit my bottom lip as I waited for his answer. _Please remember. Please remember. Don't think I took advantage of you._

"Don't worry Bella. I remember everything." He winked and slid off my bed. As he walked out my door, he turned to me. "You have 30 minutes. I'll be waiting with your coffee."

_God, I love that man._

_WHAT?! No, no. That's not what I meant._

_But that's what you said._

_Oh shit._

_Yeah._

I shook my head of the inner monologue that was taking place and focused on the task at hand. Shower, hair, makeup, clothes.

I, unfortunately, didn't have time to enjoy my detachable shower head, so my shower was pretty short and uneventful. I pulled my hair back into a loose bun and put on minimal makeup. When I walked out of the bathroom, I noticed an outfit laying on my bed. _I guess Edward doesn't want me to look like shit on my first day._

I pulled on the gray slack and royal blue silk button up shirt. I slid on the blue heels and grabbed my bag, rushing to the kitchen for my coffee.

"Five minutes to spare. You are truly the perfect woman!" Edward handed me my mug and I sipped on my favorite beverage before he shoved me out the door.

While Edward drove us to work, I had to ask him a question that has plagued my mind for as long as I have known him.

"Eddie. How is it that you never wake up thinking you have a body part missing after a night of drinking?" I made sure he could tell I was dead serious with this question.

"Huh. I don't know. I guess there is really only one body part I care about and he is usually standing at full attention for me in the morning, so I don't have to question his presence." And funny enough, that made complete sense. The rest of the ride was in silence as we made our way through the city.

We pulled in the garage and Edward pulled me into a kiss before stepping out of the car. He came around and let me out of the passenger side. _Always the gentleman._ I was amazed by the size of the building and nerves began to build over the fact that I would be working here. It would be my first chance to put my degree to use while I worked out my writer's block.

The elevator ride was interesting. There were so many people to watch as they tried to ignore each other and not make eye contact. It was a great study of how humans interact in small spaces. The elevator dinged, signaling the arrival to our floor and Edward ushered me out of the confinement and into a spacious, well-decorated office.

"Come on. Let me show you to your office." I followed him down a long hallway that seemed far away from the rest of the employees.

"Why am I going to be all the way over here?" I was upset at the thought I would be all by myself in this area.

"You won't be by yourself. My office is right next to yours. I requested this section because it is much quieter." He smiled at me and pointed to the second to the last door on the right. "There you go." I saw my name on the door and couldn't help the silly grin that appeared on my face. _Awww…you're growing up!_

We walked into the office to find it was sparsely decorated, but was good enough. There was a desk and a computer, so I had everything I needed. Edward motioned to a door behind the desk.

"That leads to my office. I thought that would be the most practical thing." He walked past me to the door and slightly brushed against me. _Oh god. He smells good._

I followed Edward into his office. It was a corner office, the only windows being to the outside. The office was decorated with a large leather couch up against the wall and a huge mahogany desk in the center of the room. I didn't notice that Edward stopped walking and ran into his back. Feeling my body pressed against him with his scent surrounding me made me go completely crazy.

Edward turned around to face me and it was obvious that the contact was having the same effect on him. I tried to back up, but Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. "Just let me lock the doors." He whisper caused my body to shudder. _Aw hell. Office sex. One of my favorite things to look up online!_

I heard two distinct clicks and felt Edward behind me in an instant. He put his hands on my hips and moved me with him to the couch. "We're going to have to make this fast. We have a meeting in 10 minutes."

"Then what are we waiting for." I quickly unzipped and lowered my pants as he did the same thing, along with his boxers. I blushed when he looked over at me and noticed I wasn't wearing panties.

"Shit, Bella. You are such a dirty girl." I smirked.

"I was hoping this would happen and didn't want them to get in the way. I would say I am pretty smart." He winked at me before I pushed him to sit on the sofa, making him lean back slightly. I straddled him and wiggled to get closer to him. He reached down and placed a single finger inside of me.

"You're already wet for me." I kissed him urgently in response. He grabbed hold of my hips and thrust me onto his erection. I moaned into our kiss and could feel his lips pull into a smile.

He guided me as I rode him hard. We both used each other's neck and mouths as a means to quiet our moans. As our movements became more frantic, he put his arm around my waist and turned us sideways to lay me down on the sofa. Hovering over me, he began to thrust harder into me. Our lips met again and he bit my lower lip, causing my pleasure to become almost unbearable.

I thrust into him hard and threw my head back as I spasmed around him. Just as I began riding the waves of a mind-blowing orgasm, I felt Edward filling me. We laid on the sofa for a minute trying to catch our breath before Edward looked at his watch.

"Well, time to get to that meeting." He smirked and helped me up, so we could get dressed. Before leaving his office, he turned to look at me, both hands on my cheeks. He stared into my eyes for a second as though he was trying to determine whether or not to tell me something.

In the end it seemed as though he decided not to and we made our way to the meeting.

_**A/N: I'll pick up with Edward's POV for the next chapter. I've got a surprise for a lucky reviewer who thought it would be good to have Alice join in on the dancing/kissing between Rosalie and Bella. So, Lead69, next chapter will have a treat for you.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for the delay in posting this update. Work has been busy and by the time I get home I'm not in the right mind-frame to write anything even remotely decent. I hope this chapter works. So, it's a short chapter, but at least it's something.**

**Shoutout to Lead69 - Took your idea to add Alice to the mix and I hope you enjoy.**

**Music for this Chapter**: Pop That P**** by 2 Live Crew

**Disclaimer: **Twilight is most definitely not mine in any way shape or form. My fantasies about Edward, however, are all mine.

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

My first week working with Edward was great. Every day, we started off with a mini-meeting - meaning, we had a quickie. There is no place in his office that we haven't used as a surface for fucking, whether it was against one of the walls, over the desk, on the couch…well, you get the picture. In a week's time, I have some very fond memories of that office. I think we are going to work on creating memories in my office next week. Unfortunately, working and trying to write my next book has really exhausted me. I haven't had time to spend with my boys and Emmett hasn't been able to stop laying guilt trips on me.

Edward and I got home from work a little early on Friday to find Emmett and Jasper on the Wii. To be more specific, Emmett was doing the step aerobics routine on the Wii Fit and Jasper was making fun of him. Edward jumped on the sofa to watch Emmett in all his moronic glory.

"Fuck! How am I supposed to do that? Oh, shit. No, I can't add a little clap to it!" Emmett continued to yell at the TV while I went in my room to get changed into some sweats and tennis shoes. I needed to go for a jog before vegging out for the night.

As I made my way out the door, Jasper stopped me.

"Hey darlin. We're going to Jake's tonight. Don't be out for too long."

"Sounds good. I'll take my short route." I grabbed a water bottle and left.

The jog was nice and quite relaxing. I found that I had a little bit to think about as I realized my feelings for Edward may be starting to extend past his role as my best friend. I found myself having a hard time being near him without wanting to touch him. It wasn't just sexual…although that was fucking awesome…it was just wanting to feel his skin and be close to him. I must have gotten a little carried away with my thoughts on Edward because all of a sudden I ran right into someone.

"Shit. I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going…obviously…Really…" I was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Why if it isn't my favorite dance partner!" I looked up to the smiling face of Rosalie.

"Holy hell. Rosalie. I'm sorry about bumping into you. It's kind of a habit of mine and well, I'm actually trying to think, so that seemed to increase my clumsiness ten-fold. I'm actually proud of myself for not knocking either of us over or spilling anything on you. Must be your lucky day…" I had to force the word vomit to stop flowing from my mouth. Rosalie had an amused expression on her face.

"No problem Bella. I'm actually glad you literally ran into me. I want to hang out sometime. Alice does too." I had to laugh.

"You want to hang out with me or with Emmett and Jasper." I raised my eyebrows in question as Rosalie blushed.

"Well, we definitely want to hang out with you and I guess the two guys would be a bonus?" She answered it as a question, which really meant they just wanted to see the two asshats again and I was their ticket in. Fine by me, though. It will get Emmett off my back and make Jasper happy.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. It must really be your lucky day because I was informed that we will be going back to Jake's tonight. So, meet us there in about 2 hours." Rosalie beamed a bright smile at me.

"Prefect! Alice will be so excited! She's convinced you were meant to be our best friend." She rolled her eyes and I giggled at Alice's enthusiasm.

"Great. See you later, then." I started to jog back to the apartment before turning back to Rosalie. "Oh, and I expect a repeat of last week's dance." Rosalie laughed.

"Count on it! And I think Alice should join!" We waved and went our separate ways.

I got back to the house to find all three boys going through the clothes in my closet. I cleared my throat and they all jumped out of the closet.

"I knew it!" They all stared at me in confusion. "I always thought one of you would admit it, but all three of you coming out of the closet at the same time is something to be proud of." I couldn't stop the laughter at their expense as they looked between each other.

"Whatever Bellsy Wellsy. We're picking out something for you to wear tonight." Emmett grinned at me while wiggling his eyebrows.

"So, what is it tonight? Are you just going to forgo clothes altogether? Because that seems to be the next step considering the things you have put my in the last few times we've gone out." Emmett put his hand to his heart to feign horror at my statement.

"Bella love. We're all going to pick it out tonight, so you don't have to worry about Emmett's 'style'." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"How three men can be so obsessed with picking out a woman's clothes is beyond me." I sat on my bed and motioned for them to continue on their trek through my closet.

Thirty minutes later, the three pussies had an outfit ready for me. I have to give them credit that they even pick out panties, shoes, earrings, etc. I got showered and put on the black lace thongs, black micro-mini skirt and green corset. I slid on my black fuck-me boots and strolled out into the living room to wait for my little prissies to finish up getting ready.

"Hey. Three Mustadouches. Let's go!" They all appeared as soon as they heard my call.

We got to Jake's and quickly went to our usual table. I looked around for Rosalie and Alice and didn't see them anywhere. I had decided to make it a surprise that they would be here. Hopefully I could get to them again before the guys saw and we could tease the guys a little with a dance.

We decided on vodka for the night and began working on throwing back some shots while just sitting and chatting about our week. Anytime Jasper and Emmett were not looking, Edward would caress me in some way. At one point, he leaned over and nibbled on my ear before whispering "You look so faceable tonight." I almost came right then and there.

I was so excited when I saw blonde hair at the door to the bar out of my peripheral vision. I looked over to see Rosalie walking in, wearing a tight red halter dress. Right behind her was Alice, wearing a yellow lace tank top and a denim mini skirt. I caught their eye and tilted my head toward the dance floor.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward were in a pissing match on who was better at oral sex and talking about techniques, so I knew they would notice me ditching them to go dance. _Although I would love to hear about their techniques and then have them try them out on me. Hmmm…I wonder if they would do that. Note to self: Ask about that later._

I downed another shot and told the DJ what I wanted him to play next. Luckily, being a regular, he knew not to ask questions and agreed to play the songs for me. I rushed to grab Rosalie and Alice and get them positioned with my in the perfect line of sight for the boys. I'm not sure why I was in the mood to tease the shit out of them, but I couldn't help but be excited. _Plus, I admit it. I wanted to dance with Rosalie again._

Alice was jumping up and down when she heard the DJ begin to speak: "Special request of my favorite little vixen. This one is for you Bella." I winked at him as the opening lyrics of Pop That Pussy by 2 Live Crew started. I looked over to see that Em, Jas, and Eddie were looking in our direction with perplexed expressions on their faces. I grinned and gave Rosalie and Alice each a pat on the ass.

Rosalie and Alice followed my lead as we danced and grinded to the song. Although a little different than some seduction songs, I enjoyed the raw lyrics behind what some would consider a vulgar song. _It's 2 Live Crew, what do you expect?_

I kept an eye on the guys the entire time and saw them shifting in their seats quite a bit. Alice and Rosalie seemed to be having a great time and the rest of the people on the dance floor had pretty much moved away from us to make us the center of attention. When I heard the song coming to an end I let Alice and Rosalie know what they next song would be. Alice was practically vibrating from excitement over my choice.

I looked over to see Edward staring intently at me and I gave him a smirk. I never knew how much fun it could be to tease a man, more specifically to tease Edward. His eyes widened when he heard Pussycat Dolls Buttons start to play.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

I grabbed Alice and pulled her to me so her back was to my chest and moved so my back was to Rosalie's chest. I pushed Alice's back a little so she bent over and shook her ass towards me. She gradually came up, arching her back as she did so, with my hand traveling down her spine. Rosalie and I swayed our hips together as this happened.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

The three of us swayed our hips together when the chorus repeated. I allowed my left hand to travel up and down Alice's side was I snaked my right around Rosalie's neck. "Follow everything I do" I whispered so they could hear me.

_TypicalHardly the type I fall for_

_I like when the physical_

_Don't leave me asking for more_

_I'm a sexy mama (mama)_

_Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)_

_What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)_

_Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)_

_You've been saying all the right things all night long_

_But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off_

_Baby, can't you see? (see)_

_How these clothes are fitting on me (me)_

_And the heat coming from this beat (beat)_

_I'm about to blowI don't think you know_

The three of us faced the guys and took a few steps in their direction. At one point, I dropped down and the other two stayed right up with me. We spread our legs slightly in the direction of the guys before standing back up. I'm pretty sure I saw them all swallow hard and shift.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

We turned our backs to the guys, and all bent over at the waist before dropping down again. We looked over our shoulders at the boys as we made our way back up. They were all smiling like idiots by this time. Edward's eyes were completely glazed over with lust as they focused on my ass.

I moved Rosalie to the middle of me and Alice and began moving my hands all over her as she did the same to Alice. In the background, I could hear a lot of "holy fuck", "goddamnit" and "shit", so I'm guessing people were enjoying our performance.

_You say you're a big boy_

_But I can't agree'_

_Cause the love you said you had_

_Ain't been put on meI wonder (wonder)_

_If I'm just too much for youWonder (wonder)_

_If my kiss don't make you justWonder (wonder)_

_What I got next for youWhat you want to do? (do)_

I couldn't help myself and I grabbed Rosalie, tilting her head back to kiss her. Alice must have noticed and decided to get in on the action. All of a sudden, we were in a three-way kiss. While still grinding against each other, we were alternating who was kissing who before ending up all three kissing at the same time. We broke apart to continue dancing with Rosalie again sandwiched between me and Alice.

_Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours_

_I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please_

_Baby, can't you see? (see)_

_How these clothes are fitting on me (me)_

_And the heat coming from this beat (beat)_

_I'm about to blowI don't think you know_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

I felt two arms wrap around my waist and slightly pull me away from Rosalie. I didn't even pay attention to who it was, figuring it was Edward. That is until they whispered in my ear, "Are you sure we have to put things on hold? That was so fucking hot." I turned to see that the arms around my waist actually belong to Jake. _Damn. Why does he have to be so yummy looking?_ I continued dancing with him, grinding on him, with my arms wrapped around his neck.

Once the song was over, I left Jake and grabbed Rosalie and Alice to take them back to the boys. We were all smiling and giggling by the time we got to the table and the boys all looked like they were speechless.

"What's up boys? Look who I found!" I gave them all a smug smile. Jasper was the first to compose himself.

"Great find darlin." He grinned at me before turning to Alice. "I didn't realize pixies could be so seductive." Alice smiled and jumped on Japser's lap.

"Just wait. I'll be happy to show you just how seductive I can be." I turned away as they started kissing and waited for Emmett and Edward to begin talking. Emmett just stared, open-mouthed, at Rosalie while she threw back a shot. I turned to see Edward with a strange expression on his face that I couldn't quite make out.

"Uh…Bella love. I need to talk to you…in private." I nodded and grabbed his hand to take him back to Jake's office. A great perk of being a former fuck buddy to Jake is that I have free-reign over his bar. I waved at Jake to let him know I was taking Edward back to the office and he smiled.

As soon as I closed the office door, Edward pushed me up against it. He placed his hands on either side of my face. I wasn't sure what was going on. I couldn't tell is Edward was mad about something or what. I decided to let him do the talking.

"Bella…" he breathed. I looked in his eyes, questioningly. "You have no idea what you do to me." _Ah…so, he's not angry. He's horny!__Score!_

I smirked and reached down to place my hand on the bulge taking over his pants. "Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Seeing you dancing with those two women was too hot for words. You are fucking beautiful, you know that?" I looked down and nodded. "Look at me. I need you to know you a gorgeous." I looked him in the eyes and could tell he was being sincere.

"But seeing you dance with Jake…" He moved one hand from beside my head and ran it through his hair. "Bella. You are mine!" He growled through clenched teeth. "I can't stand seeing another man with his hands on you." _Uh oh. Someone's jealous of Jakey poo. To tease or not to tease. That is the question._

"Awww…Eddie. Did it make you jealous?" I pouted and looked at him through my eye lashes. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn't answer me, instead and pushed himself up against me and leaned into my ear.

"I think I need to teach you a lesson." He didn't let me respond. He pressed his lips to mine with so much force I thought I would be pushed through the door. I quickly began to kiss him back and we began to fight for dominance in the passion of our kiss. It was urgent, but filled with so many emotions, many that I'm not even sure what they were.

He grabbed my hips and pulled me to him while he walked to Jake's dance. He swept his arms across the desk before pushing me down to lay on it. _Jake's not going to be happy about this mess when he wasn't the one to make it. Oh fucking well._

Edward bent over to hover over me, supporting his weight on his right arm as his left arm began traveling around my body.

"I am going to thoroughly fuck you in this office to show you that you are mine. Don't forget that Bella. Do you hear me?" The roughness and forcefulness of his voice was making me drip in anticipation of what he was planning to do to me. I nodded to him, unable to form an type of coherent sentence.

Before I knew what was happening, he ripped my thong off and plunged two fingers into me. I moaned from the pleasure of having any part of Edward inside of me. His lips met mine once again before he moved down to my neck, traveling along my collarbone. He pumped his fingers in and out, slightly curling them, increasing the pleasure immensely.

"Oh…fuck…Edward…so…good." I threw my head back as he continued his assault on my pussy.

"I love how wet you are for me, love. I can feel how tight you are and can't wait for my dick to enjoy the warmth of your tight cunt." I shivered in pleasure as I moaned from his words.

"Please." I was at the point that I couldn't come up with anything else to say. He looked me in the eyes. "Please what?" He pumped in and out of me faster and harder, his thumb flicking my clit in the process.

"Please. Fuck." _Take the hint, Edward!_

"You have to tell me Bella!" I closed my eyes as I felt my stomach tightening in anticipation. "Open you eyes. I want to watch you as you come on my fingers." I opened my eyes and locked them with Edwards. "Come for me Bella." His voice was so husky and full of lust that I was thrown over the edge and my walls clenched around his fingers as I screamed his name.

He continued his movement while I rode out my orgasm before quickly unzipping his pants and removing them as well as his boxers. Once he was released from the confines of all of that fabric, he pulled me up to have me bend over the desk.

"You were a naughty girl, Bella. I think you need to be spanked. Do you think you need to be spanked?"

"Yes, please. I was definitely naughty." I braced for a smack on my ass and was well rewarded…I mean punished.

After the initial smack, he positioned himself at my center. "I'm going to make you scream my name so loud, they are going to hear it over the music in there." He plunged into me to the hilt as I screamed his name. I heard his growl as he began to pump in and out, hard and fast. He grabbed a fist full of my hair, and roughly pulled it. I couldn't stop the moan that came from me at the combined sensation of pleasure and pain.

With one hand firmly holding onto my hair, his other hand began it's sensational assault on my ass.

"Oh fuck me Edward. I'm close again." His grip tightened in my hair and the hand that was spanking me was now clenched on my hip.

"Come with my Bella." He pumped into me harder and faster and we both barreled over the edge in a release that was out of this world.

He slumped over onto my back while we regulated our breathing. We both stood up and he pulled his pants back on while I grabbed my thong and got it back on. He came over to help straighten my hair up. We didn't speak during this, but it wasn't awkward. Before heading back to join our friends, we embraced each other.

"God. I love you." _WHAT!?!?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: So, who do you think said that? **

**Much love. I promise not to keep you waiting so long for the next chapter. I might even be able to push something out tomorrow. Fingers crossed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is mainly in Bella's POV (because I find it the easiest to write in), but there are a couple of very small portions in Edward's POV. I hope it doesn't feel as choppy to you guys as it does to me. I typically hate it when people go back and forth between POVs throughout a chapter, but it seemed necessary for this one. So sorry if you don't like it.**

**Disclaimer: **Twilight is most definitely not mine in any way shape or form. My fantasies about Edward, however, are all mine.

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

_Like a virgin…touched for the very first time…Like a virrrrginnnn…when your heart beats…next to mine…Come on…vogue…Let your body move to the music…hey hey hey…_

_Uh oh…not good. I'm singing old school Madonna songs in my head. Fucking Madonna! This can only mean one of two things. I am either so drunk that I can't speak, so I have reverted to only thinking or…_

"Bella! Bella! Open your eyes love!" _Well, shit. Looks like option two it is. I fucking fainted. How damn stupid am I that I forget to breath? Isn't it supposed to be an involuntary thing my body just does? Maybe I should learn Tai Chi. That's supposed to help with breathing. Ooh! I can go to China and do Tai Chi with all of the old people in the morning in Tiananmen Square. Hells yeah! China here I come._

_Oh god! I think I am flying. I'm not very good at it, though. There seems to be a lot of turbulence. Maybe it's from me being on my back, I must not be good a t flying backwards. Oh yay! I've landed!_

**EPOV**

_Shit! I finally tell Bella I love her and she faints. Good job, fuckface! But, seriously. How does she always forget to breath?_

I scooped her up in my arms as I tried to tell her to open her eyes. I rushed her out into the bar to find Emmett and Jasper. Jake happened to see me and threw some people off one of the couches so I could set Bella down.

"What the fuck did you do to her Edward?" Jake was not too pleased with me, looking at my disheveled appearance and Bella's sleeping form.

"Nothing. We were talking and she just passed out." I didn't feel like mentioning the part where we fucked in his office. He'll figure that part out later when he sees the mess.

I saw him wave over to Emmett and Jasper, who came rushing to the couch with Rosalie and Alice. Both girls gasped when they saw Bella, but the boys were not phased by the sight.

"Did she forget to breath again?" I nodded at Emmett's question. "We need to get her some type of device that will beep every few seconds to remind her she needs to take a breathe." He kneeled down by Bella and shook his head. He was always the best at getting her to wake up from her little fainting spells.

"Belly Bean. This is going to hurt you more than it hurts me." He got an evil grin on his face, bent down close to her and yelled in her ear. "WAKE THE FUCK UP BELLY ACHE!" All the people in the bar around us gave sent strange looks in our direction as Jasper and I laughed at Emmett's tactics.

Bella's eyes flew open and she turned to glare at Emmett for a second. She looked at all of us before frowning. "So, I guess I can't fly after all."

We all looked at each other in confusion before just shrugging. _Typical Bella._

"Come on love. Let's get you home. Seems you have had a rough night." I went to pick her up from the couch, but she stopped me.

"I can walk Eddie." I rolled my eyes and allowed her to get up, but kept my arm around her waist for support.

I told everyone to stay while I took Bella home. I knew they were not done with their evening and didn't think they were really needed. I walked Bella out to an awaiting cab and we made our way home. Bella kept looking over at me with a strange expression.

"What?" I wanted to know what she was thinking. _Probably trying to figure out what the fuck is wrong with me for telling her I love her._

"Nothing. I'm just trying to figure something out." She looked down to her hands, which were fidgeting in her lap.

"Do you want me to help you figure it out?" _Please let me help. Please tell me what is going on in that mind of your's._

"Well, I feel like we were talking about something before I decided I needed a nap, but I am trying to remember what was said." She looked up at me as if trying to find the answer in my eyes.

"It was nothing. Don't worry about." I decided it would be best to wait until a later time to confess my love to her. I blurted it out in that moment in Jake's office and I took Bella's fainting as a sign that I should not have said it yet.

"Oh." She said in almost a whisper before she turned away from me and stared out the window. _Well shit. I need to say something. _"Listen, Bella, I…" Before I could finish my thought, she cut me off.

"We're home. Pay the man." She was out of the car and almost to the door before I realized what she said. I threw some bills at the driver and walked up to the house. She had left the door open, so I walked in and closed it.

I saw the kitchen light on, so I walked over to see what she was doing and found her grabbing a bottle of vodka out of the freezer. She turned and saw me, but didn't say a thing as she walked by me to her room, holding the bottle.

"Bella?" I called after her, but the only response was the door slamming.

**BPOV**

I opened the bottle of vodka and took a big gulp from it. I knew exactly what Edward said before I passed out, but I wanted to hear him say it again and then he pussies out. _Fuck! _Another pull from the bottle and I sat down on my bed. _What's wrong with me? _I wasn't sure if he meant what he said and I wanted him to repeat it. And really, I don't know if I wanted him to mean what he said.

If he did mean to say he loved me, I didn't know how I would have responded. _Do I love him? Of course. He's my best friend. Am I in love with him? I don't know. I don't know how that feels._

But, the fact that he basically blew it off when I asked him about it showed that he said it in the moment. _He probably just meant he loves me as a friend. Or maybe he was more drunk than I thought and was doing his drunk I love you's._

I tipped the bottle back and took a huge gulp while I decided I was going to just wallow in self-pity for the night. _So, if he doesn't love me, why was he so jealous of me dancing with Jake? Maybe I should just tell him to piss on my leg and mark his territory. Or maybe I should tell him to fuck off. It's obvious he's toying with me. He doesn't love me, but he doesn't want me to be with anyone else._

I continued with my internal monologue and self-loathing. _How could I let it get like this? One drunk night turns into me locking myself in my room and getting myself drunk. All because of Edward. He wants a fuck buddy, but he doesn't see how he's throwing such horribly confusing mixed signals my way. I need to stop this. I need to go back to meaningless sex with Jake and James. Oh god. James. I pawned him off on that chick. Shit! Edward's fault!_

I laid back on my pillows to finish off my questions to myself, along with the bottle. _Vodka…you can be my new best friend. You love me, don't you? Come here. Give me a kiss!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. What the fuck is wrong with me? Shhhh…even my thoughts are too loud. _I attempted to roll over in my bed, but couldn't move one bit. _I wonder if I died. Maybe I am having some sort of out-of-body experience and that's why I can't move my body. _I was able to move enough to turn my head toward my clock and open my eyes to see what time it was.

_3:00am? That's it?_

I looked over to see the empty bottle of vodka next to me and realized I was super thirsty and in desperate need of some water. After at least 10 minutes trying to get my body to move off of the bed, I stumbled my way to my door and exited my bedroom. I held onto the wall as I tripped through the hallway to the kitchen.

I felt my way to the refrigerator and opened it to get a bottle of water. I leaned onto a nearby counter to try to keep myself slightly upright as I chugged the water. I felt so off. My head was already pounding, I couldn't move well, and I just felt like I wasn't really in my body. It was just so strange and slightly disconcerting. I decided I just needed to take something for my headache and go lay down. I reached into the cabinet where we keep all of our prescriptions and found my bottle of pills for headaches. I took a double dose and set the bottle back on the counter. _I'll put that away tomorrow. Too tired to do it now. _

I grabbed another bottle of water and drank a little before working up the courage to head back to my room. I used the wall to keep myself steady, but things began to get too shaky. I stopped right outside Edward's door to clear my head and focus on the task of taking a few more steps to my bedroom.

I took a deep breathe and everything began to spin before going black.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Very slowly I became aware that I was laying back in bed, but was unable to open my eyes. I tried and tried, but my eyelids were too heavy to get them to budge even slightly. I could feel the presence of people around me, so I figured it was early morning and the boys were coming in to wake me up. I tried to speak, but my mouth would not cooperate with my brain.

"How the fuck could you let this happen, Edward?" I heard Jasper whispering on my right.

"Don't bother yelling at me. I have done it enough for all of us." Edward sounded so sad. _I wonder what they are talking about._

"What happened?" Emmett's usually boisterous voice sounded strained. _Yeah. What happened?_

"She was acting strange in the cab on the way home and didn't talk to me when we got inside. She grabbed a bottle of vodka from the freezer and went to her room. I stayed up for a while watching TV and scolding myself for being such an idiot." Jasper cut Edward off before he could continue.

"Why wouldn't she talk to you and why are you an idiot?" Someone sighed before I heard Edward speak again.

"I'll get to that later." Another sigh. "So, I finally got to bed a little after 2:30 am and laid there staring at the ceiling trying to fall asleep. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I hear a huge a strange sound outside my room like someone bumped into my door, but it was slightly different. I got up to check it out, thinking Emmett forgot his way to his room again, but there was Bella, laying on the floor by my door.

I grabbed her and tried to wake her up, but I got absolutely no response from her. Her breathing was way off and I panicked. Without thinking, I picked her up and carried her to my car to come to the hospital." _Wait. I'm in the hospital?_

I felt a big hand grab mine and knew it was Emmett. "But, Edward. They said she almost overdosed along with the alcohol poisoning. Did you see her taking any pills?" _Huh?_

"No. Maybe that's why she was outside my room. I don't know what is going on." I heard Edward's voice crack and felt the bed next to my legs shift slightly. "Guys. I can't lose her." Jasper's calming voice spoke after a few seconds of silence.

"Edward. None of us can bare the thought of losing her. But, the doctors say we don't have to. Your quick thinking to get her here saved her life." I felt someone's hand on my knee, and from the electric current that came from the touch even through the thin fabric of my sheet, I knew it was Edward.

"It's my fault, though." Edward's voice was barely audible as he spoke this sentence.

I heard a knock at the door and all three guys said 'come in'.

"Hi guys. How's our little patient doing?" The voice sounded like Edward's dad, which made since as he is a doctor at the local hospital. Emmett seemed to be the only one capable of answering him.

"Hi Dr Cullen. She hasn't changed. No sign of waking up at all." _Uh. Guys. I'm awake. Well, I'm alert. I just can't move or speak or see…_

"Well, that's to be expected. We have her on some strong meds at the moment. She had a rough night and we want to keep her sedated for now. We will be decreasing the dosage slowly, so she should be waking up in the near future." Dr Cullen was all business, but there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Edward, can I have a moment?" I felt the bed shift again as the body by my legs left my side. "Yes, dad. Let's go outside." The door clicked and I immediately felt the absence of Edward's presence in the room.

Emmett was still holding my hand and I felt another hand grab my other one - must be Jasper. "Jasper, when do you think Edward will just admit he's in love with her?" _As if._

"I don't know Em. I don't know." I could tell they were still talking, but my mind began shutting down again and I didn't feel like fighting it. I allowed myself to drift out of consciousness.

**EPOV**

I left Bella's side to talk to my dad outside her room. He seemed to be deep in thought and I was worried about what he was going to tell me.

"Edward. Do you know what was going on with Bella tonight?" I shook my head, not sure what he meant by his question. "Listen. We had to pump her stomach and the blood tests show that she took some pain pills along with the ridiculous amount of alcohol she consumed." _Pain pills. Why would she take those?_

"Honestly dad. We were at the bar earlier and had very little to drink. She fainted, so I took her home. She was acting a little strange, but it really just seemed like how she normally handles herself when she is upset about something." I ran my hand threw my hair in an effort to try to compose my thoughts.

"What was she upset about?" My father was teetering on the line between doctor and father. But, not MY father, he was acting on behalf of Bella's father.

"I think we had a misunderstanding tonight. I don't even know." I was so confused by Bella's actions, but she didn't tell me what was going on, so I had no clue how to answer him.

"Listen son. I know you love her. Whatever happened tonight. You guys need to work through it. You could have lost her without ever having her in the way you truly want." _Okay, NOW he is __being MY father._

"I know. Trust me. I know." I leaned my back against the wall next to Bella's door. I let out a heavy sigh. "I'm just afraid of her rejecting me."

"Grow a pair son. If you love her, you have to tell her." He put his hand on my shoulder before he began to walk away. "Oh, and I expect you to stay with her every minute she is in here."

"Already planned on it." I watched him leave before going back into Bella's room. I found Jasper and Emmett each holding Bella's hands as she laid there motionless. They looked up at me and we all had a silent exchange to tell each other everything would be fine. Bella is a fighter and we would all pull out of this together.

We stayed there for a few hours before I talked Emmett and Jasper into going to get some lunch so I could spend some time alone with Bella. I needed to clear my head and think of all the things I wanted to tell her once she was awake and home.

After they left I stared at her sleeping form for what seemed like hours. She was just so beautiful and seemed so peaceful laying in the bed. I sat down on the bed next to her, grabbed her hand, and began to rub soothing circles on the back with my thumb. In that moment, I couldn't help myself. I began speaking to her and couldn't stop the words spilling from my mouth as I laid everything out to her unconscious mind.

"My beautiful Bella. This is all my fault. If I had not screwed things up by blurting out my feelings, you wouldn't have fainted and I wouldn't have taken you home. What were you thinking? Please tell me you were not really trying to hurt yourself. I don't think you understand what would become of me if I were to lose you.

You are my everything. I know it is strange for me to say that. I mean, you are my best friend. But, I have to tell you a secret. I have been in love with you since the moment we met. Pretty sad, huh. I have been such a huge idiot all these years and suppressed my feelings. I always told myself that it was just better to be able to be your friend and at least be in your presence than to tell you my feelings for you and have you laugh in my face.

I know I am no where close to good enough for you. So, being your friend and always being there for you no matter what became my life's goal. You are my life. Wow. It is so freeing to be able to say it out loud to you. I just wish you felt the same way about me. I don't know what happened tonight to make you do what you did, but I am going to be here for you and we will get through this. I'm never leaving your side. You are going to have to be the one to tell me to leave. Otherwise, I am here for the long haul, so get used to me."

I sat in silence for a little while longer, trying to think of all the other things I have wanted to tell Bella all these years. It's strange to have to get all of your emotions and feelings about one person out on the table in just a few minutes after bottling them up for so long.

_What am I thinking? I did this to her. She probably doesn't want to ever see me again. This is so stupid of me. I have probably lost my best friend._

I began to pull my hand away from hers, thinking she probably wouldn't want to see me as soon as she wakes up…if she wakes up any time soon. But, I was stopped when her hand tightened on mine. "Edward……" I leaned in closer to her face thinking I imagined her saying my name. "Don't……..go……."

I smiled and squeezed her hand. "Never."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay. She'll get out of the hospital and we'll go back to the funny for the next chapter. I just felt they needed some serious time for this chapter. Loves ya.**

**BTW - Thank you to everyone who reviews each chapter. I really appreciate it and it helps me know whether you are enjoying the story or if it is going to crap. I'm not good about replying to the reviews and I do apologize for that. I do appreciate them, though.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters associated with the series are not mine. My desire to put them in strange situations is most definitely all mine.  
**_

_**Music this Chapter: Ludacris - One More Drink**_

_**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, added this story as an alert or added this story to your community. It means a lot. I apologize that this was put to the side for a bit. I am a mom of 2, work full time and have gone back to school to finish my degree, so sometimes I have to choose which one of my stories gets updated over the others. Enough excuses from me...on with the story.  
**_

_**Chapter 9  
**_

_**BPOV**_

_Fuuuuucckkkk! Have I died? Am I in heaven or hell? Shit! I must be dead…I certainly feel like death. Hmmm…that begs the question. If you die, you should be free of pain, thus 'feeling like death' makes no sense. Okay, so what does that mean? I FEEL like death…but I wouldn't FEEL if I were actually DEAD, therefore I am not dead, just in my own personal hell. Damn it. I'm a fucking genius. I should write a book on this shit or something._

_Just to be on the safe side. Eyes, count to three and we'll open up and see if this is heaven or hell…1...2...2 ½…2 ¾…oh get on with it…3_

_SHIT! Are we on the sun's surface? Seriously, why is it so bright in here?_

"Hey guys! She's awake!" I looked around the room when I heard someone speaking way too loud. _Note to self: Need to talk to Em again about using his inside voice._

_Okay, roll call…Emmett - present; Jasper - present; Edward - present…well damnit._

"I fucking KNEW I was in hell!" My raspy voice wasn't as forceful as I would have liked, but what can you do. I saw everyone looking confusedly at each other and shrugging.

"Um. Bells? Care to share with the class?" I looked over at Alice. _Hey. Alice and Rose are here!_ She had a very amused expression on her face that made me smile…at least I think I was smiling. I really couldn't feel my face.

"Oh. I was trying to figure out if I was dead and if I had gone to heaven or hell." I looked around at my guys before finishing. "When I saw these three fucktards, I knew I must have done to hell." I wanted to say 'duh', but I didn't want them to know how dumb they were for not understanding earlier. All the sleep I had gotten must have helped replenish lost brain cells.

"Bella love. I'm sorry to tell you that you are very much alive and we are all very happy about that." Edward grasped onto my hand and gave it a strong squeeze while staring down at me. "I'm going to go get my dad and let him know you are awake."

"Hurry up. I think this calls for a round of Kumbaya!" I yelled at him as he made his way out of my room, shaking his head.

An hour later, I was sent on my way and my guys took me home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Em! It's been a week since I got out of the hospital! I want to go to Jake's!" I have been fighting with Emmett to let me join the guys on on their outing to Jake's bar for hours, but he refused to budge. Ever since I left the hospital the previous week, they have all been so fucking overprotective. Edward hasn't even allowed me to go to work, claiming I needed to take a leave of absence.

"Sorry. Bellbottoms. I think you need to stay here and rest. Plus, I don't want you to get tempted to drink tonight." Emmett has taken it upon himself to constantly remind me of what led to my trip to the hospital at every opportunity.

"Carlisle said there is no reason for me to quit drinking as long as I don't do it in extremes. Which means that it is best that I go with you guys so you can keep an eye on me." I gave a smug smile knowing that I was making a valid point. _Take that you over grown child. Bella - 1; Emmett - 0_

Emmett stood and stared at me for a bit, obviously trying to figure out what he should do. "Fine. But - " He threw his hands up in the air. I started to do a little happy dance, but stopped when I realized Emmett wasn't done with me, yet.

"There will be rules!" I huffed in exasperation. "Rule number one. I am the only one allowed to order drinks for you." _Okay dad. "_Rule number two. You have to sing a song of my choosing." _Eh. That's no biggie._ "Rule number three. I can make more rules once we get there." _Typical Emmett. He'd be that douche bag that would get three wishes from a genie and his third wish would be for 10 more wishes._

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Whatever. I'm going to go get changed."

"Oh, new rule. You have to wear whatever I pick out for you." Emmett called after me as he followed me to my room.

I sat on my bed while I watched him pick through me closet. In that moment, I decided I needed to check to see if Emmett has a vagina. Only a girl can get so excited about women's clothes. He threw a black micro-mini skirt in my direction, along with a tight pink tank top.

"I'll allow you to pick your shoes. Be ready in 10 minutes." He smiled at me like he had just given me the best Christmas present ever. I jumped up and down and clapped to appease him.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to pick my own shoes. Can I even pick out my own bra and panties? Thank you master!" He sneered at my sarcasm and practically ran out of the room, presumably to call Edward and Jasper and warn them that I would be joining them tonight.

I quickly got dressed and put my hair in a messy bun, not really caring about what I looked like. I was just excited that I would be getting out of the house for a little while. The fact that I would get to spend time with my guys made it that much better, especially Edward.

To say I was anxious as Emmett and I made our way to the bar would be an understatement. Things between Edward and I have been quite awkward since my little stint in the hospital. I know he blames himself for me being there, and won't listen to me when I tell him it isn't his fault. It probably doesn't help that I haven't said anything to him about hearing what he was saying to me while I was drugged up. The truth is I'm not sure if he truly meant it. He thought I was unconscious and was scared he might lose me. Maybe he was just saying those things out of guilt. Honestly, I don't even know how I feel about what he said to me, so I thought it would be best to just avoid it all together.

When we got to the bar, I immediately went to say 'Hi' to Jake. He has apparently been giving Edward a hard time for allowing me to get hurt, so I had to make sure Jake saw that I was perfectly fine. Making my way to our normal table from the bar, I passed the dance floor and something caught my eye. I saw a head of bronze hair dancing with some blonde skank. Thinking that it couldn't possibly be Edward, I stood rooted to my spot until I could get a better look. That's when a pair of green eyes looked right at me and widened.

I took a deep breath and finished my trek to our table. I was pleasantly surprised when I saw Alice and Rosalie sitting with Jasper and Emmett.

"Hey guys!" I greeted everyone at the table at enthusiastically as I could. Alice jumped up and ran over to me to engulf me in a huge hug.

"Bella! Oh my gosh! I have been so worried about you. I'm so glad you came tonight!" She didn't let go of her grasp as she spoke and it made me feel bad that I haven't taken the time to really get to know her. She really seemed like a sweet and caring girl.

"I'm sorry Alice. No need to be worried about me now, though." She let go and beamed at me as she went back to her seat next to Jasper. Rosalie was the next to greet me and she, too, gave me a huge hug.

"Hey sweetie. I was worried I was out a dance partner." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and quickly took her seat by Emmett. Just as I was about to grab a seat, I was stopped by a hand on my arm. I looked down at it and then looked up at the owner of the hand, the blonde that was dancing with Edward.

"Yeah. That's my seat." She talked to me as though she owned the place. I glared at the little tramp and pulled my arm away from her.

"That's too bad." I sat down and turned my back to her.

"Bella. This is my cousin, Tanya." Rosalie decided to start with the introductions and pointed to the bimbo.

"That's nice." I smiled at Rose, but didn't turn to acknowledge the slut again when I heard her huff beside me.

"You know what? Don't worry about the seat. I'll just sit on Eddie's lap when he gets over here." I narrowed my eyes at her and I'm pretty sure I snarled. Before I could say anything back to her I felt his presence.

"Bella. Hey! I didn't know you were going to be here." I snorted.

"Obviously. Skankarella over here actually thought this was her seat." I titled my head in Tanya's direction.

"But, that's okay Eddie. I told her I would just sit on your lap." I rolled my eyes and got up from the table. I couldn't be there if I was going to have to see them all over each other. It all became too much. Edward was obviously very much into Tanya. And who wouldn't be. She was gorgeous. But, after the things he said, even though he didn't know I could hear him, I thought maybe he had strong feelings for me.

I found Jacob again working behind the bar and decided I wanted to spend some time with him. He has always been a great friend to me and I knew he would be more than happy to talk to me and help keep my mind off Edward. I sat and talked to him for a few minutes and tried multiple times to get him to give me a drink. Unfortunately, Emmett had already talked to him and said I was not allowed to order my own drinks. _Damn rules. _Luck was on my side when I remembered Jake's weakness to dirty talk and I whispered a few indecent things in his ears. _Putty in my hands._

After downing a few shots fast enough that Emmett wouldn't see, I looked to the table filled with my friends and Super Tramp and saw them all laughing and having a great time. That's when I realized coming out tonight was not a good idea. I sighed and bid Jake farewell, deciding I should just go home and sulk. Emmett apparently figured out my plan and ran over to grab my wrist.

"Ah ah ah. You have some singing to do before you can get out of here." I put my hands on my hips and glowered at him.

"Are you fucking serious? Do you not realize how upset I am right now?" _Oopsie! I forgot that Emmett doesn't know about the whole Edward and me fucking thing._

"No, why are you upset?" Emmett stared into my eyes trying to figure out what was going on. Still confused, he sighed.

"One song. I'll even let you pick." I thought about it for a few seconds.

"Fine. One song. Then I am out of here." I walked away from him and stomped up to the DJ to tell him what I wanted to sing. He laughed and told me to get ready.

"And now. Our favorite regular, Miss Bella Swan has a…um…well a rap of sorts she would like to dedicate to her new friend, Tanya." I smiled sweetly at everyone at my table and got ready for the song to begin.

_It was Friday night and I was feelin' aight (Yep) Downtown Atlanta, big city, bright lights, Mixin' Henney wit da Sprite while I'm drinkin' and drivin', No police lights, no police sirens, I'm headed to da club, lookin' fo' a freak, To spread a lil' love and spread a couple cheeks, Pull up to da spot, 26's like bam! Eyes on me like "Bitch, do you see him?" Stroll through the front door, headed to the VIP, Bought a couple bottles and I took a couple sips, Scopin' out da room and what do I see? A nice round butt and a pair of double D's, So I crept up like "Shawty, what's happen'n? You kilin' dat dress and I love it wit' a passion," _

I pointed to Tanya to show her this next part was for her and winked.

_Den she turned around and her face was aight, She had a gap tooth and mean overbite, But I was like hmm... If I take one more drink, I'm gon' end up f***in' you, Is that watchu wanna do, shawty? If I take one more drink, I'm gon' end up f***in' you, You too. Woke up da next mornin' and all I can remember, Was takin' shots and tippin' da bartender, Surrender to da woman, end up bringin' me home, Cause' she started lookin' better every shot of Patron (Yep) I jumped up wit a devilish grin, Cause' tonight damn right! I might do it again! So I called up da homies (What up?) Let's ride, we can hit the sportsbar, Over on the South side, Get a couple of Coronas, couple of limes, Went up to da bar, saw a couple of dimes, So I, slowly walked up an said "Hi," My name is Ludacris and I'mma hell of a guy, One said "I know who you are, I'm your 1 fan, And right now it's too bad I got a man," And I said "I understand, but where da hell is he at? Cuz, in a minute if he don't show up then maaaaan....." If I take one more drink, I'm gon' end up f***in' you, Is that watchu wanna do, shawty? If I take one more drink, I'm gon' end up f***in' you, You too. Uh huh, Ay Pain, holla at em right quick man! You gon' get in trouble wit yo' man, girl, (Don't get in trouble, girl) Talkin 'bout how you're my biggest fan, girl, (I know it, I know it) Now I don't wanna do, (Please) What you gon' make me do, (Don't make me do it, don't make me do it!) But... if I have one more drink... One more drink I'mma get cha, Home, then I'll split cha, Grab the camera phone, And take a buncha drunk pictures, Cause' Hennessy mixed wit a whole bunch of Buddha, Equals you mixed wit a whole bunch of Luda, And you know how far one drink could go, Start slurrin' my speech, slowin' up da FLOOW, Hikin' up yo' skirt, climbin' up yo' shirt, It's Mr. Late Night Luda and I like to flirt, So guess what babygurl? If I take one more drink, I'm gon' end up f***in' you, (Just one mo') Is that watchu wanna do, shawty? (That's all it's gonna take) If I take one more drink, (Hey!) I'm gon' end up f***in' you, (Haha, who else T-Pain?) You too. You hear what I'm sayin'? People too picky these days, dammit! Too tall, too short, too fat, too skinny, Have a couple of drinks and quit discriminating, _

_I am a fucking rap god! _Once the song was over, I threw the microphone down as I received a round of applause. I bowed and jumped up off the stage and made my way out of the bar, not looking at my friends as I walked by.

When I got home, it took every ounce of self control I had to not grab a bottle of alcohol and get drunk. I was reeling at the realization that Edward was surprised to see me, meaning he was getting with Tanya behind my back. It made no sense because I thought he was the one that didn't want me to get with James and Jacob. I was furious to say the least. But, even then, I couldn't get myself to retaliate. I wanted to show him that I was serious when I said I wouldn't be with anyone else.

I went to my room and started working on my book. I had put it on the back burner for so long that I had to reread what was already written. I made myself comfortable laying on my bed with my laptop and ended up spending the next few hours editing my old stuff and adding new chapters. I hadn't realized I fell asleep until I heard my bedroom door open and close.

Startled, I sat up, rubbing my eyes and trying to see into the dark. _I really need to get a night light or something. This place is pitch black._

"Hey." I heard Edward's voice before I felt him close to me. I jumped slightly at the sound of him and heard him chuckle.

"What do you want?" I was tired and not in the mood to talk to him at the moment.

"We need to talk." He sat down at the end of my bed after moving my legs over slightly.

"Can't this wait until the morning? I'm sure you want to get back to your skank." I went to lay down and go back to sleep when I felt Edward grab my and pull me closer to him.

"No. This can't wait." He was almost pleading with me and I sighed knowing I couldn't say no to having this talk.

"Then talk." I folded my arms over my chest and waited for him to speak.

"What you saw tonight was nothing. Rose brought Tanya tonight and we were just hanging out. Nothing happened and nothing ever will happen. She has a thing for Jake and she was hoping I could help her get him to notice her." I scoffed at his lame excuse, but could hear the honesty in his voice.

"Alright. So, that still doesn't explain why you have been avoiding me like the plague this week and acting like a fucking prick with being so over protective." I wanted him to understand how annoying this last week has been.

"God Bella!" _Uh oh. Someone's mad. _"Don't you understand? I thought you were going to die." I gasped at his comment, but said nothing, hoping he would continue. "I can't even explain what it is like to see the love of your life unconscious on the floor and not know what to do. You were not responsive to anything and I seriously thought I was going to lose you before I really even had you."

_Okay. Let's dissect this little speech into parts. 1 - He just called me the love of his life. 2 - Oh hell! He just called me the love of his life._

"Did you mean that?" I sat there wringing my hands waiting for his response.

"I meant it all, but was there something you are specifically questioning?" Even though I couldn't really see him, I knew he was furrowing his brow at the moment.

"Um…the part where you called me the love of you life…" I trailed off hoping he wouldn't need anything else. I heard him suck in a deep breath and then chuckle.

"Well, that's not really how I wanted to tell you, but yeah. I'm in love with you. I'm pretty sure I always have been." Silence.

_So, he loves me. He's IN LOVE with me. This intelligent, gorgeous, witty, compassionate, silly, fucking hot, oh you get the picture, man just said he's in love with me. Now, Bella. How do you feel about this?_

"Say something Bella." He pleaded with me, but I put my hand to his lips.

"Hold on. Having an internal monologue here. Give me a second." I didn't want him to think my silence was a bad thing.

_Okay, brain. You can continue thinking this through._

_Thanks._

_So, how do I feel about this? Hmmm…let's break this down into simple questions._

_1 - Do I dream about him? Most definitely. Yum!_

_2 - Do I want him? Uh duh. Have you seen him?_

_3 - Do I need him? Yep. Pretty sure I do._

_4 - Can I live without him? Never._

_5 - Can I picture myself with any other man? No._

_Oh shit! Epiphany of all mother fucking epiphanies happening right now!_

_I'm in love with Edward. I have never been able to commit to any other guy because I have always hoped Edward would one day want to be with me. I was always willing to be in the background of his life as long as he would just let me in that life to begin with. Hells yeah. I really am a genius!_

"I love you too, Edward." It came out as a whisper, but I knew he could hear it.

"ABOUT FUCKING TIME!" I heard Emmett's obnoxious voice at the door before it burst open and he came rushing in with Jasper, Rose and Alice. Everyone jumped on my bed while Edward and I went with the cliché and stared into each other's eyes. The stare was broken by a violent pull on my arm by the smallest member of the group.

"Okay. So, here's the deal. You guys are going on a date tomorrow night." Alice let out a squeal before proceeding. "Sorry. So happy! Rose and I will be here bright and early tomorrow to take you shopping and to the spa." I know she kept talking, but I tuned her out to look at Edward. I gave me his crooked grin and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" I blushed and nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** **Hope this chapter was worth the wait. I can't guarantee that this story will be updated this week, but I am going to seriously try to get the date chapter up as soon as possible. Show me some love. **

**Peace out.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes, it is true. I actually updated within a few days. Don't pass out everyone. I wanted to get the date chapter posted. I hope you all like it.**

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all things associated with it are not mine. My constant whining that I wasn't smart enough to come up with the concept myself is all mine, though.  
**

**Chapter 10**

**EPOV**

The morning of our date, I knew I had a full day of errands and calls to make if I wanted to make the date perfect. I had a clear idea of where I wanted to take Bella, so I just had to cross my fingers that everything would turn out right.

Bella was still asleep after I got ready, so I sat at the kitchen counter drinking my coffee, coming up with a list of priorities for the day, only to be interrupted by Emmett.

"Hey Eddie boy! I hear you have a hot date tonight. Think you'll get some?" Em nudged my shoulder and laughed. _Dumbass doesn't realize I have been getting some from Bella for a while now._

"I don't know. I'll guess we'll see." I shrugged my shoulder and went back to drinking my coffee.

"Well, Jasper and I will be out of the house tonight in case you guys want to come back and get loud." I rolled my eyes at him even though I wanted to thank him for being so thoughtful. I began to wash my mug out so I could start the day while Emmett continued to talk.

"Hey Edward?" I looked over at him.

"Yeah?" I saw a slight teasing expression on his face and braced for the direction this conversation would be going.

"I will spare you the 'what are you intentions' lecture since I know what a prude you are and the fact that you have been head over heals for this girl since you saw her in that lame class you were taking." I glared at him and waved my hand to get him to continue.

"I just want you to know that if anything happens to your relationship, I am going to have to take her side." I shook my head at his statement.

"What happened to bros before hoes?" I asked with my hand over my chest in mock horror.

"I don't know. Bella seems more of a bro to me than you do. No offence, but you are pretty metro sexual." I chuckled and began to walk past him.

"This from the man who wears Dove Powder Fresh deodorant." I took that opportunity to leave and get everything prepared for the date.

**BPOV**

"Bella! Wake up! Wake Up!" I groaned at the sound of what can only be compared to a banshee in heat.

"Alice. Go away!" I mumbled into my pillow while pulling over my face.

"Up! Up! Up! Isabella! We have stuff to do today little lady!" I am pretty sure her voice was close to the level that only dogs can hear.

"Noooo…let me sleep longer!" I reached down and pulled my nice warm comforter over my head and buried myself into its cozy warmth. I heard a loud sigh come from somewhere in the room.

"Okay. You win. That's fine. I'll let you get some additional sleep." If I wasn't so tired I would have jumped up and hugged her for giving in so easily. But I was too focused on getting back to the task at hand…sleeping. _Okay. Now where was I? Ah yes…eyes closed….ahhhhhhhh…_

Just as I was drifting back into my favorite place known as Dreamland, something happened. It was all so fast, that the only thing I know is that my bed was suddenly very cold and oh so wet.

"AHHHHHHHHH! What the fuck!?!?" I jumped out of my bed and frantically searched the room for this strange occurrence.

My eyes fell upon the bent over forms of Alice and Emmett who were laughing so hard they were using each other for support. In Alice's hand was a large, empty glass. This discovery led me to focus on my bed again, where I found a huge puddle along with ice strewn everywhere.

"Damn Bellsabob. That's one hell of a wet spot. That wet dream must have been amazing." I narrowed my eyes at Emmett as he continued to laugh at my expense.

"Let me ask again. What. The. Fuck." I glared at their laughing forms and Alice sobered up enough to realize she better answer me. She straightened up and smiled at my innocently.

"Oh good. You're up!" This sent Emmett into more laughter and I began to contemplate how I would go about disposing their bodies once I kill them. _Emmett is big. I may need to trick him into going out in the woods with me and then get an irritable grizzly bear to eat him. May take some planning, but it is definitely a solid plan. Now, Alice…_

"Bellizzle. Are you paying attention?" Em snapping his fingers in my face pulled me out of my murderous thoughts for the time being. _Revisit this topic later…I'm sure there will be more times like these._

"Nope." I decided I would turn on bitch mode full blast and not say more than one syllable words to them. Alice huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"I _said_ go get a shower and get dressed in comfortable clothes. We have shopping to do!" I groaned and rolled my eyes as I stomped my way to the bathroom.

Four hours, thirteen stores, twenty-eight articles of clothing, and 5 pairs of shoes later, Alice and I met up with Rose as a large salon.

"Damn Alice. All of that for one date?" Rosalie eyed the bags in our hands in amusement.

"Well, this won't be there only date. I know there will be more." She said this while tapping her finger to her temple.

"Did your crystal ball tell you that?" I eyed her skeptically.

"No, I don't need a fucking crystal ball. I'm psychic all on my own." I rolled my eyes at her cockiness, but couldn't help hoping she was right. Just then, a tall woman with bright red hair came rushing out to greet us.

"Alice! Rose! So glad you came today!" The woman gave each of them air kisses and I almost laughed at her idiocy. She then turned to me and gave me a look of disgust.

"Who is this?" I was taken back by the tone of disapproval in her voice.

"This is our dear friend Bella. She is here for a make over! She has a hot date tonight!" The woman clapped her hands and smiled at me. I was close to questioning her bi-polar attitude as she bounced away to get things ready for me, but Alice beat me to it.

"That's Irina. She's a little crazy. She's nice to anyone who is willing to spend money here, so once I said you were getting a make over, she realized she's going to be getting a lot of money today." She winked at me as she grabbed my arm and pulled me into my new version of hell.

By the time Irina was finished with me, I had been waxed, plucked, dyed, cut, and styled. And surprisingly, I was smiling when it was over…and not just because it was over. I was happy with the outcome. The massage I got half-way through everything helped, too.

We rushed back to my house so Alice and Rose could help me get dressed and do my make-up before they rushed out of the house. I had not seen Edward all day, so I was really excited about seeing him and going on this mysterious date. Alice knew what the plans for, thus coming up with my wardrobe for the evening, but would not tell me anything.

As I waited for Edward to come home to take me on our date, I stood in front of my full-length mirror. The dress from Betsey Johnson had a teal silk lining with a black lace over-lay. It was cinched at the waist before flowing slightly out, ending mid-thigh. Alice insisted on buying me teal Dolce & Gabbana high-heels to go with the dress. I thought it was overkill. She thought it was perfect. _Guess who won._

I heard the doorbell ring and thought that was odd for Edward to ring our doorbell. But, then again, he was probably trying to make it more date-like. I rushed out of my room to get the door. After one near spill, I pulled the door open to find a man in a suit waiting for me with a letter in his hands.

_Bella my love,_

_Please allow this man to drive you to the location of our date. I apologize that I am unable to accompany you myself, but the preparations are not complete yet. I will see you soon._

_Edward_

I read the note and looked up at the man, who was smiling at me. Without saying a word, he gave me a second to grab my purse and lock the house up before leading me to the awaiting car. It was at that point that I looked in the driveway to notice a Maybach 62 sitting there. My eyes widened at the stunning car in front of me and it took every ounce of control I had to not run over to it and give it a kiss. The sleek lines of the expensive car left me in awe.

"Mr Cullen wanted to ensure you arrive in style." I smiled at the man as he opened the back door for me to slide in. I took at deep breathe of the magnificent automobile and sighed. I was shocked that Edward remembered me gushing over this car when I saw it in one of Emmett's car magazines. Never in a million years did I think I would be sitting in one.

The ride to my destination was in silence. The man seemed to be on a mission to make sure he didn't accidentally say where we were going, so I just enjoyed the thoughts running through my mind of the lengths Edward seems to have gone through to make tonight perfect.

"We're here, Miss Swan." I realized my door was open and the man had his hand out to help me out of the car. I looked up to find that we were stopped at a park in the downtown area. I didn't see anything and looked over to the man to see what I was supposed to be doing. He held out his arm for me to take and began leading me to the small amphitheater. I recognized it as the place Edward and I used to go to when the symphony would have their outdoor concerts.

The closer we got, I was able to see a lone figure sitting on a bench in front of a piano at the center of the stage. The entire area was surrounded by candles. I was so focused on the sight on the stage that I did not realize I had been led to a table with 2 chairs. I was now close enough to see that it was Edward sitting on the bench at the piano and wanted to run up to the stage to be close to him. He gave me a big smile and pointed to the table to indicate that I should sit. The man that had helped me get here was no longer in sight.

I watched as Edward turned to completely face the piano and he began to play for me. The tune was something I had never heard before and I was immediately entranced. I couldn't move. Every nerve in my body was focused on the sounds coming from Edward's hands as they pressed the keys. By the end of the song, I felt tears hitting my hands as they fell from my cheeks.

Edward stood from the piano and made his way off the stage. I saw him make a few hand gestures and all of a sudden food was being brought to our table as another man took Edward's spot at the piano. He walked gracefully to the table, smiling the entire way. I couldn't help myself. I jumped up and ran to him to be embraced by his loving arms.

"Come sit." His soft voice was music to my ears. _Okay, so the piece he just played on the piano was music to my ears too, but that's different. That was actual music. Anyway…_

We both took our places at the table as the food was placed in front of us. The tops were uncovered to reveal mushroom ravioli. We were served wine and then left alone.

"You look absolutely breathtaking, Bella." He reached over and took my hand while looking into my eyes.

"Thank you. This…" I waved my hand around to indicate I was talking about the entire scene around us. "this is perfect." He smiled. We began to eat in silence and I couldn't stop the moan that came from me at the first taste of the ravioli.

"I take it you like it." Edward chuckled at my reaction.

"It's the best I have ever had." I greedily shoveled more in my mouth, forgetting how unladylike I must look.

"I'm glad. I made it for you." I almost dropped my fork in surprise.

"You made this! Edward. You have never cooked!" I looked at him trying to see if he was lying.

"Well, you probably don't remember, but the first time we went out to eat together, we went to a little Italian place. You got mushroom ravioli. Unfortunately, when I checked to see if I could order some for our dinner tonight, I found out that the restaurant closed a few months ago. But, I was able to find the number of the owner and got their recipe. So, I spent my day at Alice's apartment, cooking for you." He lowered his head. "It did take quite a few tries, but I think I got it right the last time."

"Oh you definitely got it right!" I exclaimed before taking another bite. "And of course I remember going to that restaurant. That was the night we spent hours asking each other as many silly questions as possible." I giggled at the memory.

"So, that piece you played was absolutely beautiful. What is it called?" I saw a huge smile appear on his face as he looked up to meet my eyes.

"Love. I wrote that. It is named Bella's Lullaby. You were my inspiration." I couldn't help was notice the love and adoration in his eyes as he said this to me. I also couldn't help the tears that began to flow knowing I inspired such a masterpiece.

We finished out meal and the one glass of wine that I allowed myself to have before Edward decided it was time for part two of our date. He took my hand and led me back to the Maybach.

"Nice car. By the way." I smirked at him as he opened the door for me.

"Thanks. Just a little something I thought you would look good in." I rolled my eyes before the driver began taking us to our next destination.

When we got out once the car stopped, I saw that we were standing in front of a small coffee shop. My face began to hurt from how wide my smile was at this point. I remembered this coffee shop as the one Edward and I would meet at to do our project for school when we first met.

"I thought they were going to close this place." I looked at Edward to see if he knew what happened.

"They were. But, I talked my parents into buying it. It was too special to me." He shrugged and opened the door to the shop for me. "I just wish I had known about the restaurant closing. I'm sure they would have bought that too."

I laughed at his silliness. Buying coffee shops and restaurants because they held special meaning to him is such an Edward thing to do. I shot me one of his crooked smiles and nodded to the barista before leading me to a cluster of comfy loveseats.

He grabbed our drinks and we sat, cuddling in one of the loveseats.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm…"

"Tonight, I just wanted you to see that I am completely in love with you. I wanted to show you how everything I do with you is memorable. That's why I thought the amphitheater was the perfect place for our date and now here. We have memories in both places and I want you to know how close those memories are to my heart." He stroked my hair once he finished talking.

"Edward. I can't even tell you how much all of this means to me. I'm actually surprised that you remembered all of this stuff. It just makes me a little sad to think about how much time we have missed out on by not understanding our feelings for each other sooner." I sighed. Edward lifted me up so we were looking into each other's eyes.

"Don't think like that. I think everything we have been through apart as just friends will only make us stronger as a couple." The excitement I felt at him calling us a couple was unparalleled. I through my arms around him to give him a tight hug.

"Um…Edward. Not to ruin the moment, but I still have questions about last night." I bit my lip and looked down.

"Okay…ask away." He seemed hesitant over what my questions were, but I knew he would answer truthfully.

"What was really going on with you and Tanya?" Without looking away, he grinned at me.

"Exactly what I told you. She has been crushing on Jacob and asked me to help make him jealous. Rose suggested that we dance together where he would be able to see it." He sighed. "But, she forgot to mention it to you when you got there. And when we got to the table and Tanya was acting like a bitch to you, I was under the impression that you had been filled in on the whole thing, so that's why I didn't jump in. Seriously, I thought you were playing around when you got up and left." I rolled my eyes at his explanation.

"You know what. Nevermind. It's in the past. Whatever happened, happened. I trust you when you say there was nothing going on between the two of you." I finished my drink and jumped up from the loveseat. Edward looked at me in obvious confusion.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh Eddie. You made this date about things we have done together." I leaned down and whispered in his ear. "And there is one thing that we have done together that I am seriously in the mood to do again and again tonight." It didn't take him long to catch what I wanted.

He jumped from the loveseat, yelled his thanks to the barista that made our drinks and rushed me out of the shop and into the waiting car.

"We need to get you home, Miss Swan!" I couldn't respond as his lips pressed against mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay. So, it is up to you guys. If you would like a lemon or two or three in the next chapter, let me know. If I have enough people wanting one, I'll make it a fruit salad.**

**Much love.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**I didn't realize what naughty readers you all are (you know who you are). Tempt you with a lemon or fruit salad and I've got you reviewing like crazy. So, that means this has to be good, right? Well, you asked for it. And that would be rude of me to not follow through.**

**This actually turned into a pretty lengthy chapter because I wanted to get some of the others in it and not just Edward and Bella. It is simply my gift to you guys for being such great readers. So, you're welcome. **

**pinkemotwilghtlover - Your song request has been included in this chapter. Hope you like what I did with it.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight - not mine; the fucking fruit salad of a chapter below - mine**

**Chapter 11**

**EPOV**

I couldn't stop kissing Bella the entire ride home. _Before I forget. Call parents in the morning and tell them to buy this car. Oh right. Back to kissing Bella._

I was so excited about the prospect of us having the entire house to ourselves that I was unable to figure out how to get the car door open. Just as I was about to go all Incredible Hulk on it, Bella reached over and unlocked it. I growled at my incompetence and shoved the door open, pulling Bella along with me.

I made an attempt to get my keys out to unlock the door to our house, but Bella stopped me. Smirking, she jingled her keys in my face and quickly opened the door for us. I smiled in gratitude knowing that I would have probably used my car key to try to unlock the door at this point. I was in in full sex-with-Bella mode and close to having a melt down.

"Sit down on the sofa, I'll be right back." I watched as Bella retreated to her room and pulled my shoes off to wait for her as instructed. I began to shake my leg in impatience and thought maybe I should go check on her. _She's been in there for like 2 minutes. What is taking her so fucking long?_

Just as I made up my mind that something must have happened and I needed to go check on her, she came into view. At that moment, I heard angels singing.

Bella was standing in the entryway in a black lace corset tied with red ribbon, matching black lace garter belt with red ribbon attached to her black lace thigh high stockings. It all led to blood red high heels. I was a little put out by the sheer black robe she was wearing over it, but at least it was open and didn't detract from my view of her beautiful body.

Not knowing if it was appropriate to bow at her feet and worship her, I went with a more subtle response. I gasped. _Holy fuck. I'm going to cum without even touching her._

I watched as she sashayed over to the stereo system and picked a song from her iPod before turning to me and smiling. It was killing me that she wasn't saying anything, but I was too speechless to try to speak, so I waited to see what she was planning on doing.

Bella walked over to me and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Just sit there and relax." I was pleasantly surprised when I heard the opening beats of _Until the End of Time _by Justin Timberlake begin to play.

Bella stood slightly in front of me and began swaying to the music as the lyrics started, never breaking eye contact with me.

_Woke up this morningHeard the TV sayin' something'Bout disaster in the world andIt made me wonder where I'm goingThere's so much darkness in the worldBut I see beauty left in you girlAnd what you give me let's me knowThat I'll be alright_

She began to slowly pull the robe from her shoulders before allowing it to drop to the floor. She smirked when she saw me eyes widen at the full sight of her in her outfit.

_'cause if your love was all I hadIn this lifeWell that would be enoughUntil the end of timeSo rest your weary heartAnd relax your mindCause I'm gonna love you girlUntil the end of time_

She lifted her foot and placed on the sofa next to my leg before bending down to remove her shoe. She then flicked the snaps holding her thigh high up and slowly slid it off.

_You've got me singingOh whoa, yeahOh whoa, yeahEverybody singOh whoa, yeahEverybody singingOh whoa yeah_

She placed her right foot back on the floor and went to work on her left leg in the same way, removing her shoe and thigh high.

_Now if you're ever wonderingAbout the way I'm feelingWell baby girl there ain't no questionJust to be around you is a blessingSick and tired of trying to save the worldI just want to spend my time with you girlAnd what you're giving meLet's me know that we'll be alright._

I went to reach out to her, but she swatted my hand away and shook her head with a sly grin on her face. She was trying to kill me and was doing a great job of it. Once she was satisfied that I wouldn't try to grab her, she resumed her slow dance. She turned her back to me and sat down in my lap, leaning back into my chest, grinding on my to the music.

_'cause if your love was all I hadIn this lifeWell that would be enoughUntil the end of timeSo rest your weary heartAnd relax your mindCause I'm gonna love you girlUntil the end of time_

She slightly arched her back so her head was resting on my shoulder and her back was away from my chest. I saw her hands move to the front of her corset and begin to untie the ribbon holding it together in the front. My breath hitched when she had the ribbon undone and she began to pull the corset away from her body.

_You've got me singingOh whoa, yeahOh whoa, yeahEverybody singOh whoa, yeahEverybody singingOh whoa yeah_

She dropped the corset and her hands immediately went to work massaging her breasts. I moaned watching her pinch her nipples while she continued to grind on me. I'm sure she could tell how much I was enjoying the show each time she rubbed her ass against me.

_This one's for the loversIf you're out there let me hear you sayYeah, yeah, yeah(Yeah, yeah, yeah)This one's for the loversIf you're out there let me hear you sayYeah, yeah(Yeah, yeah)This one's for the loversIf you're out there let me hear you sayYeah, yeah, yeah(Yeah, yeah, yeah)This one's for the loversIf you're out there let me hear you sayYeah, yeah(Yeah, yeah)_

Bella slowly stood, making sure her ass was in my face by straightening her legs first, then standing up completely. She turned to me and smiled while she gradually straddled my lap and pressed her chest in my face. She grabbed my hands and brought them up to cup her gorgeous tits and nodded to give me permission to work with them as I pleased.

_Oh whoa yeahOh whoa yeahOh whoa yeahOh whoa yeah'cause if your love was all I hadIn this lifeThat would be enoughUntil the end of time_

When the song ended, Bella lowered her face to my ear and licked the lobe before whispering to me.

"Make love to me." A shiver ran through my body at those words and I wrapped my arms around her waist before standing, forcing her to wrap her legs around me tightly. I walked, holding her the entire way, to my bedroom. I closed the door with my foot, maintaining eye contact with her, as if we were trying to telepathically communicate with each other how much love we felt.

I gently placed her on the bed as she scooted back to place her head on my pillows. The sight of her in just the garter belt and her hair fanned around her head on my pillow made me want to worship every part of her.

"Edward. Please." I realized I had been just standing at the foot of the bed, staring down at her while she waited for me to get in bed with her. I made quick work of removing my shirt and pants before crawling in the bed toward her. I hovered over her, our chests barely touching.

"Bella. I want to show you how much I love you." I gently kissed her lips before pulling back to look in her eyes. "Will you let me do that?"

"Yes. Edward. Please." She sighed and closed her eyes in what looked like contentment.

I moved down to the end of the bed and lifted her left foot to my mouth, placing a kiss on the top, before lightly dragging my hand up her calf, placing kisses as I went. When I made it to her thigh, I rubbed circles into her outer thigh while trailing kisses up her inner thigh. I felt her wiggle as I came closer to her center, but skipped that area for the moment.

I could stop the smile that came to my face when I heard her groan in frustrating as I lightly blew my breath on her core as I passed over it to go to her right thigh. I reversed my kisses and caressed that I had previously done on her left leg, making my way down to her right foot. Once I felt I had worshipped her legs enough, I lifted myself up to her stomach.

I kissed, licked and lightly nipped her firm, flat stomach, slowly working my way up to her breasts. My right hand cupped her left breast and my mouth found it's way to her right breast. I circled her nipple with my tongue before blowing on it and smiling when it became impossibly hard. I pulled it into my mouth as Bella moaned and put her hand in my hair, pushing my closer to her. I gave her nipple a gentle bite.

"Hmmm…Edward. I love it when you do that." I looked up to see those big beautiful brown eyes watching me as I moved my attention to her left breast, my hand toying with the other so it wouldn't feel neglected. I continued my assault on her luscious tits as she writhed under me as my touch.

I placed a row up kissed from the center of her chest up to her collarbone, trailing it up to her shoulder. I moved up to her neck and jaw, kissing and licking as I went. I pulled away slightly and heard her whimper.

"I love everything about you Bella." I whispered to her. "Close your eyes for me." She did as requested and I placed gentle kisses on her closed eyelids. "I love your deep brown eyes." I kissed her cheeks. "I love the way you blush." I kissed her nose. "I love the little curve in your nose."

"But most of all, I love you." I crashed my lips to hers and poured out all of the love and passion into that kiss that I felt for her. She returned the kiss with just as much intensity, though the kiss remained gentle. I felt her tongue slide along my bottom lip and opened to deepened the kiss as our tongues began to massage each other in an amazing dance of desire. When we both required oxygen, I moved to kiss along her jaw.

"My turn." I looked up to see Bella's sly smile before feeling her push on me. We rolled over so we was on top of me. She gave me a chaste kiss on the lips before moving to my ear. "It's not nice to be such a tease." She placed a trail of kisses down my neck before biting my collarbone, definitely leaving a mark.

I could feel my muscles tense and twitch as she kissed down my chest, licked along the lines in my abs down to my pronounced V. I felt her hook her fingers into the waistband of my boxers and pull them off after I lifted myself up slightly. Before I could think about what she was going to do next, I felt her hand on my cock, gliding up and down. I looked down just in time to see her tongue flick out and lick from shaft to tip and swirl around the tip to taste my precum.

"You taste so good." I groaned when she licked her lips and smirked at me. She wrapped her mouth around me and began to take all of me in her mouth, relaxing the back of her throat to get all of me in. I hissed at the intense pleasure I felt with her hot mouth on me and my eyes rolled to the back of my head when she started working me up and down fast and hard. She lightly grazed the underside with her teeth, causing me to buck into her. I grabbed a fistful of her hair as she continued her assault on my dick. I could feel my release coming quickly, so I pulled on her slightly to get her to stop.

"Bella…..baby….I won't last much….longer." She removed me from her mouth and crawled to lay next to me, kissing me as she came up. I pushed her to lay in her back and reached down to remove her garter belt. "Time to finally get rid of this." I quickly slid it off of her and lowered my body down to her pelvis. I breathed in the heavenly aroma of her arousal, kissing both of her inner thighs.

I kissed her clit before flattening my tongue and running it along her lips. I licked her wet folds while she hissed and moaned in pleasure before plunging my tongue into her dripping wet center. "Oh, shit. Edward." I smiled at her verbal acknowledgement of pleasure. I continued licking her core and plunging into it with my tongue. I brought my hand up to rub her clit with my thumb, eliciting a deep moan from Bella. I could feel her close to her release and quickened my assault on her. When I felt her slight tremor, I pinched her clit, causing her to fall over to her release and let out a scream while her walls clenched and quivered around my tongue. I licked every last drop of her before moving up to her.

She was breathing heavy and had a huge lazy smile on her face, showing how much she enjoyed that. She grabbed my hair and pulled me to her pressing our lips together. I knew she could taste herself on my and it turned me on to no end. I moaned at the thought and felt her smile. The little vixen knew I would like that.

"I want you in me." She gave me another quick kiss. "Now!" I was shocked at the forcefulness of her request, but immediately moved to between her legs.

"I love you Bella." I crashed my lips to hers as I entered her slowly. Both of us moaned at the feeling of me being inside of her. She was so tight and wet and the feeling was almost overwhelming. Our movements were in sync, gentle and slow at first. As we continued, our movements became more intense and demanding. She wrapped her legs around my hips and pushed me deeper into her.

"Harder, Edward." I began to move in and out of her harder and faster as our breathing increased. "Oh, Edward. Shit!" She threw her head back hard into the pillows as I thrust into her at a steady rate. She bucked her hips into me and I could feel myself getting closer. I reached down, and rubbed her clit between my thumb and index finger, feeling her getting close to her release. I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Cum for me Bella." At those words, I felt her walls clench around me as she screamed my name. I immediately came hard inside of her with one more thrust and we rode out our orgasms together. I laid down next to her as our breathing gradually got back to normal and our heart rates slowed.

She leaned into me and I wrapped my arms around her. I couldn't remember a time in my life when I had felt so content, so complete, so full of life. I knew this was where I was meant to be and I only hoped I would be here forever.

"I love you Bella." I kissed her shoulder.

"I love you too Edward." She squeezed my hands around her stomach. We fell asleep in this position very quickly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

After one of the most mind-blowing experiences in my mind, I was pleased to find myself waking up in the arms of the man I loved. It was nice to know that we were together, not because of alcohol induced horniness or loneliness. We were together out of love. The night before proved that. I felt so much love in ever touch and kiss that I wanted to cry. It was such a powerful emotion, love. And making love to Edward was amazing.

I found myself laying on Edward's bare chest and immediately smiled. I knew this was where I was meant to wake up every day for the rest of my life. It just felt right. I always made fun of that whole Jerry Maguire "you complete me" shit, but that fucking Tom Cruise knew what he was talking about. I even want to learn to say it in sign-language.

I realized I was tracing the lines of Edward's amazing torso, watching his muscle contract as I moved over them. After laying there for a few minutes, I decided I would get up and make us breakfast. I pulled away from him, but his grip on me tightened.

"No, go back to what you were doing. I liked that." I looked up to see a smile on Edward's face, although his eyes were still clothes.

"How long have you been awake?" I smiled at him when he opened his eyes.

"Around the time you started molesting me." I rolled my eyes at his crooked grin and slapped his stomach before pushing myself up.

"I'm going to make breakfast. Stay here." I jumped out of the bed, grabbed Edward's shirt from the night before and pulled it on. I ran to my bathroom to brush my teeth and have a 'human moment' before going to the kitchen to figure out something to make for breakfast.

I mixed up some pancake batter and pulled out some fresh fruit to cut up. While the waffles were cooking in the press, I cut some honey dew, strawberries, cantaloupe, and pineapple, throwing it all in a bowl. Once the waffles were done, I plated them up and grabbed the fruit bowl, placing everything on a tray. I got silverware, butter and syrup, along with 2 glasses of juice and placed it all on the tray with the food.

Edward was sitting up against the headboard with a silly smile on his face when I made it back into the bedroom with the tray of our breakfast. His smile grew when he saw me enter the room and he moved to make sure there was enough room for me and the tray next to him.

We both quickly started eating our waffles before looking at each other and laughing at our eagerness to eat. "Hungry?" Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, I had some amazing sex last night and it really took a lot out of me. I'm starving!" I smiled at him and continued to eat. When we finished our waffles, I realized that neither one of us had touched the fruit and frowned. I didn't want to waste it, but I was so full already. Edward saw my frown and got a mischievous grin on his face.

"What?" I furrowed my brows at him in confusion.

"Nothing. I just thought we could enjoy the fruit in a little bit of an unconventional way." He jumped up from the bed and moved the tray to his dresser, grabbing the fruit bowl and bringing it back with him.

"Lay down." I did as he asked, not removing my eyes from him as I tried to figure out what he was going to do. He reached into the bowl and removed a strawberry as he sat on the edge of the bed next to where I was laying down. He put it against my lips. "Take a small bite." I opened my mouth and he placed only the tip of the strawberry in my mouth, so I bit it off.

He smiled and pulled it away from my mouth. I was surprised when I felt him rub the strawberry along my neck, leaving a trail of juice in it's path. I watched as he then leaned over me to lick the area of my neck that had the juice on it. I moaned at the sensation of his tongue on me. He pulled himself back up and popped the strawberry in his mouth.

Edward reached back into the bowl and pulled out a piece of honey dew. He repeated his action of having me take a small bite and then sweeping it against my skin, this time along my collarbone. Again, he leaned down to lick the juices off of me before eating the piece of fruit. This continued, piece by piece, slowly going my body.

"You know Bella. I have always thought of you when I eat strawberries thanks to that delicious smelling shampoo you wear." He walked over to the dresser to place the bowl down as he talked to me. "That's why strawberries are my favorite fruit." He reached in and grabbed one more strawberry before walking back over to me. He brought it to my lips, and I immediately bit it as I had done all the other fruit.

I gasped when I felt his trace my clit and wet folds with the strawberry as he looked down to see what he was doing. He turned his head to look at me and licked his lips. "Yummy." He smirked at me, popped the strawberry in his mouth and moved to the end of the bed. He grabbed my legs and pulled them to the edge of the bed while he kneeled down on the floor, so his face was level with my center. He threw my legs over his shoulder and roughly attached my core.

He licked the trail of juice left by the strawberry, both of us moaning in pleasure. I bucked against him and he made quick work to plunge two fingers into my hot wet center. I threw my head back and my eyes rolled to the back of my head at the sensation of his tongue on my while his fingers were inside of me. He nipped and licked at my clit as his fingers pumped in and out of me fast and hard. It didn't wake long for me to feel the coil in my stomach. "Fuck. Edward. Mmmm….so good." My hips had a mind of their own, so Edward place one arm along my torso to keep me steady as he continued to finger-fuck me.

All of a sudden, he plunged another finger into me and I felt such intense pleasure that I came violently around his hand. He moved his tongue away from my clit as he licked my juices from me. He looked up at me as I came down from my amazing high and smiled. "You taste like strawberries!"

I giggled at his silliness and raised myself up, leaning on my elbows.

"I'm all sticky now." I pouted.

"Then, I think we should take a shower and get you cleaned up." Edward popped up from his kneeling position and reached out for my hand. He pulled me behind him to the bathroom, making me wait as he got the water warm enough for us to get in. He stepped into the shower first, then reached out his hand to help me in claiming he didn't want me to slip.

Edward grabbed my loofa and got it lathered up with my shower gel. He placed me under the water as he gently rubbed the loofa along my body and cleaned me off, paying special attention to cleaning my lady parts. I grabbed his shower gel and lathered it up in my hands, rubbing them all over his body. I moved my hand down to make sure he was cleaned everywhere.

Once I was satisfied that he was clean enough, I decided to take control of the situation and grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled his face down to mine. I pressed my lips to his in a searing, urgent kiss. He immediately deepened the kiss and pushed me against the cold tile of the shower wall. He pressed himself against me before reaching down to grab my thighs and pull them around his waist.

I tightened my legs around his waist while he had me pushed against the wall, not stopping our passionate kiss. Our tongues began to battle for dominance, but I knew I was going to let him win. I was grinding my hips to create friction when I felt him harden against my center.

"Fuck me, Edward." I said to him as our lips were barely touching. I could feel the smile pull at his lips as he lifted me up and positioned me over him.

"Gladly." He lowered me as he thrust into me. "Fuck Bella. So tight and so wet." He groaned at the feeling and pumped in and out of me hard.

"Damn it Edward. Faster." I was demanding. "I want you to fuck the shit out of me." He complied with my demand and thrust into me faster and harder.

I could tell it wouldn't take him long to cum and I knew I was close, so I decided to help him out a little. Thanks to the Kegals I do every day and the use of my ben wah balls, I had full control of my pelvic wall muscles, so I tightened them around him. "Oh….Fuck! Shit Bella."

"Unnngh…yes….Edward!" I screamed his name as I came hard around him with him following shortly after while I milked him. We stared at each other as we came down from our highs, him still in me.

_Head down pussy pussy poppinHead down pussy pussy poppinHead down pussy pussy poppinHead down pussy poppin on a handstand_

I heard the distinct sound of music and thought I heard something about pussy. Edward looked at me and I could tell he could hear it, too. All of a sudden the music got louder and I could tell it was P-Poppin by Ludacris, but I was confused as to where it was coming from.

_On a handstandOn my american bandstandsSummersalts cartwheels bitch just keep on dancingChinese splits-splits slide on down that pole-poleAnd feel this dick-dick getin outa control-trolOh no keep goin till a nigga like me say stoooopLet it kiss the sky and then make it droooopCut and twist if you don't like it you can fuck crisIm rubbin clicks so stay in catch don't try to duck and missDo your stretches don't pull no hamstringsYou got me movin without your doin the damn thangStronger muscles exersize every body your body hurtsLets do this sweatin thank god your bath and body worksI like a woman who makes her own doe don't need a lot of helpBut your heart'll melt if I put a thousand in your garder beltLipgloss traces your pierced in 11 placesAnd your lips down town just made some familiar faces like WOAH!_

"Hey guys! Like the mood music I'm playing for you?" We both groaned at the sound of Emmett's voice on the other side of the bathroom door. "Eddie boy. Are you pussy poppin?"

"EMMETT!" I yelled and threw my shampoo bottle at the door.

"Haha! Fuckfaces!" Emmett yelled out knowing he killed the mood before I heard the door to Edward's bedroom slam closed.

"Well, at least we were done." Edward chuckled as he set me back down on the shower floor.

"Who says I was done with you?" I batted my eyelashes at him and gave him a sly smile.

"Damn Emmett!" I giggled at Edward's reaction.

"Come on. There will be plenty of time for more later." I turned off the water and we quickly dried off. With a chaste kiss, I left Edward's room to get dressed in my room.

I grabbed the first t-shirt I found in my dresser and threw on boy short and a pair of jeans. I didn't bother with a bra knowing we would just be hanging out at the house for the rest of the day. I walked out of my room to the living room hearing Emmett's booming laughter.

"Belbo the Bimbo! Did you get your pussy popped?" Emmett was standing in the middle of the living room with my corset from the night before on his head and my thigh highs on his arms. I rolled my eyes.

"That is just wrong on so many levels, Em." I threw myself on the sofa and greeted Jasper, Rose and Alice who were all sitting around watching TV.

"Bella. You are really loud, did you know that?" I blushed at what Alice said knowing they had to have heard me and Edward in the bathroom.

"Yeah, I have never heard you scream so loud. Edward must be giving it to you good, darlin." Jasper had to further my embarrassment and I looked around to see if Edward was going to come out and take some of the teasing off of me. He came strolling down the hall with a smirk on his face and I realized he was enjoying hearing what they were saying.

"Nah. I was just trying to make him feel good." I told them with a straight face and a smirk. I could hear Edward huff and stalk over to me.

"Oh really. Should I show them all how good I give it to you? I'm sure they would all love the show." Edward got up in my face and began to undo the buttons on my pants as our friends all began cheering.

"You are all a bunch of pervs!" I laughed and swatted Edward's hands away. "Okay. Fine. Edward fucking rocked my world last night, and this morning, and just a little while ago…"

"Alright, alright. That's enough hearing about all of your monkey sex!" Rosalie threw a pillow at me and laughed.

"How do you think monkeys have sex? I mean, there's such thing as doggie style, do you think there is a monkey style? We should watch Discovery Channel." Emmett went on rambling about monkey sex while the rest of us tuned him out and started discussing what we would do for the day. It was surprisingly already 3 in the afternoon and we had to work the next day, so we didn't want to go out.

"I know! Let's have a retro night." Alice jumped up and down at her idea.

"What do you mean by that?" I was confused and saw everyone else was too.

"I _mean_ let's be silly and play truth or dare like our old high school days." She started clapping and shaking in excitement. Everyone looked around to see what the consensus was and shrugged.

"Alright. Let me get some drinks for us, then." Jasper got up and went to the kitchen to grab some beers. Luckily we were all crazy enough that we didn't need to get drunk to play this silly game. We all sat on the floor in a circle and each grabbed a beer from Jasper.

"Okay. Alice. Since it was your idea. You go first." Rosalie smiled at her friend and took a drink from her bottle.

"Um…okay. Well, then Rose. Truth or Dare." Rosalie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Truth."

"LAME!"

"Shut it Emmett!" Rosalie huffed. "Fine. Dare."

"Okay. Let's see. Oh I know! I dare you to make switch shirts with Bella right in front of everyone." My eyes widened knowing that I didn't have a bra on. I had to remind myself that all of the guys have already seen my girls quite a few times, so I shrugged and started to remove my shirt while Rose did the same. I heard Edward groan, Emmett and Jasper gasp and Alice giggle when the two of us had our shirts off. That's when I noticed Rose wasn't wearing a bra either and we started laughing, too.

"Enjoy the show boys?" Rose looked around at everyone while we handing each other our shirts and pulled the new ones on.

"Okay. Emmett. Truth or Dare."

"Dare of course." Emmett flexed his arms like the douche he is.

"Since you seem to be so intrigued by the Discovery Channel, I dare you to sing and dance to The Bad Touch by Bloodhound Gang." I let out a huge laugh as Emmett jumped up and wiggled his ass while walking over to my iPod. He knew it was on there because it is one of the songs I listen to when I feel like just being crazy. He found it and hit play, then turn around to get the entertainment started.

_Ha-Ha! Well now, we call this the act of matingBut there are several other very important differencesBetween human beings and animals that you should know aboutI'd appreciate your input_

He began thrusting his hips in the air and walking around the living room while the intro played.

_Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas droughtMe and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing aboutSo put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts_

He put his hands down his pants while he thrust.

_Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs upYou've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of boundsI want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hash browns_

He put his finger up to his mouth in a V and flicked his tongue between them.

_Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclinedTo make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings TimeDo it nowYou and me baby ain't nothin' but mammalsSo let's do it like they do on the Discovery ChannelDo it again nowYou and me baby ain't nothin' but mammalsSo let's do it like they do on the Discovery ChannelGettin' horny now_

He alternated between doing the running man and thrusting his hips in different people's faces.

_Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucketLike the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck itHieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South SeasBut I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleshipPlease turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic dripSo show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like LyleAnd then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"_

He placed his hands in a position to make it look like he was smacking someone's ass as they bent in front of him.

_Do it nowYou and me baby ain't nothin' but mammalsSo let's do it like they do on the Discovery ChannelDo it again nowYou and me baby ain't nothin' but mammalsSo let's do it like they do on the Discovery ChannelGettin' horny now_

He kneeled down against the coffee table and acted like he was thrusting into it.

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammalsSo let's do it like they do on the Discovery ChannelDo it again nowYou and me baby ain't nothin' but mammalsSo let's do it like they do on the Discovery ChannelDo it nowYou and me baby ain't nothin' but mammalsSo let's do it like they do on the Discovery ChannelDo it again nowYou and me baby ain't nothin' but mammalsSo let's do it like they do on the Discovery ChannelGettin' horny now_

We all gave him a standing ovation for his performance while bowed to us. Once we were all settled back down, we carried on with the game.

"Bellsy Boop. Truth or Dare."

"Dare?" I knew Emmett would embarrass with either way, so I had to hope Truth wouldn't be too bad.

"I dare you to make out with Alice." I looked at Alice to see if she minded, but she looked excited. I got on my hands and knees and crawled over to her, smiling the whole way. I stopped right in front of her and locked my eyes with hers. I put my hands on either side of her face and slowly leaned down to her. I started out by gently pressing my lips to hers. I slowly lowered my hands down, running them along her shoulders and down her side while she brought her hands up to my neck. I licked her lip to ask for entrance and she opened her mouth.

We deepened the kiss and I moved my right hand to cup her breast. I was so into the kiss that I forgot where we were and I had a feeling she did too when she grabbed my hair and pushed me into her even more. We broke apart when we both began having difficulty breathing and I realized how quiet it was.

I looked around and saw Emmett, Jasper and Edward staring at the two of us with a look of shock and lust. Rosalie looked like she was pouting. I cocked my head to the side when she saw me looking at her as if to ask what was wrong.

"Why couldn't I get such a hot dare?" Rosalie crossed her hands over her chest and stuck out her bottom lip. I giggled.

"Alice still has a chance to choose dare." I winked at her and we got back to playing the game.

"Okay. Jasper. Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"Pussy!"

"Shut it Emmett!" Rose gave Emmett another smack on the back of his head.

"Have you masturbated while thinking of Alice?" I smiled at him when he his eyes widened at my question. He blushed.

"Yes." Alice squealed and jumped up on Jasper's lap.

"Really? Want to tell me about them?" I saw her wiggling around in his lap as he squirmed under her. "Maybe we can act it out." She giggled when he blushed again.

"Moving on. Edward. Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"Damn it! Why are the guys such fucking pussies!?" Emmett threw his hands up in the air at another person wanting truth.

"Emmett. If you didn't want people to choose truth you should have asked to change the game to Dare or Dare." Rosalie scolded Emmett while he put his head down like a little boy getting in trouble by his mother.

"Okay. Edward. When was the first time you and Bella had sex?" I narrowed my eyes at Jasper wondering why he would ask that question. And I wondered if Edward was going to tell them the truth that we had been fucking for a while now.

"Around the time of costume night at Jake's. The night she abandoned her wingman duties." Edward told them the truth. I sat there waiting for them to get mad that we were keeping things from them, but Emmett's loud laugh let me know they weren't mad.

"HA! You owe me 20 bucks, Jasper!" Emmett held out his hand and I look at Edward in confusion. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at Jasper for an explanation.

"Oh, we had a bet. Emmett said you guys were totally bumping uglies around that time. I didn't think you were getting it on yet." He gave Emmett the money and leaned back.

"Alright. Well, last one. Alice. Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Emmett fidgeted in his seat in anticipation of what the dare would be.

Edward winked at me and I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I dare you to make out with Bella AND Rose topless." All three of us snapped our heads in his direction. I was shocked that he was being so bold with his request, so I leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"You are being very naughty and will need to be punished later." I bit his earlobe before making my way over to Rose with Alice.

**A/N: Well, I'm lemoned out. But I wanted to make sure you guys got what you wanted. And I have to admit I had fun writing this chapter. I was even able to get a fruit salad in there for those that requested. LOL!**

**Preview: Next chapter will include the completion of Alice's dare.**

**Much love!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Excuses for being so bad about updating this chapter after leaving you hanging with the promise of a girl-on-girl-on-girl makeout:**

**1) My other stories**

**2) Life**

**3) I suck**

**4) No, really. I suck.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters associated with the series. I am, however, the owner of a strange need to have Bella kiss and make out with all of the characters. What can I say. She just needs some lovin' after all the cockblocking Edward put her through in the books.**

**Chapter 12**

**EPOV**

As I watched Bella and Alice make their way to where Rose was seated, I realized I must have been a very good person in a former life. That was the only explanation I could come up for the fact that I have Bella. I chanced a glance at the other two guys to see if they were as happy about what was about to go down as I was.

Emmett was bouncing up and down in glee. _Yes, I said glee. It's the only way to describe the bounce and squeal combo he was displaying. _I expected him to be clapping, which is his typical 'I'm so excited' reaction. But, instead, he had his hands covering his eyes, but with the fingers parted so he could see through.

He was doing a perfect imitation of a 14-year-old little boy watching porn for the first time. Wants to watch, but doesn't want to make it look like he is enjoying it as much as he really is. _News flash, Emmett. The fact that you are bouncing, squealing and shifting constantly is giving us a clue on how 'happy' you are with this situation._

Jasper, on the other hand, was being much calmer about the whole thing. I would have been fooled in thinking this was no big deal to him, except for the fact that he had grabbed a pillow and put it in his lap. Luckily, both hands were in sight, so I wasn't going to have to throw the pillow away.

The girls apparently, needed to whisper a game plan to each other before they started and Bella got up to put some music on. Now I was close to squealing at the realization that this would not be a simple kiss. They were planning something elaborate. And I get to be punished for this dare later. _WIN WIN situation for me!!_

Alice jumped up while Bella was choosing a song and ran to the kitchen with a huge grin on her face. I shrugged and leaned back in my place when Emmett and Jasper looked at me questioningly. I wasn't going to ask any questions and enjoy whatever show they wanted to put on for us.

By the time Alice came back from the kitchen, Bella had turned around with a devilish smile on her face. Alice placed a cup on the table and joined Rose who had not moved from her spot on the carpet. Bella hit play on her iPod and smirked at me before taking her place with the other girls.

The familiar opening of _Love in and Elevator_ by Aerosmith began playing. If I wasn't so turned on by what I knew was coming next, I would have laughed. I once told Bella that I thought it would be hot to see two women getting it on in an elevator. _Close enough!_

Immediately, Rose grabbed onto Alice's shirt and began to pull it up slowly while Bella leaned down to place kisses on Alice's stomach once it was exposed. When the shirt was finally removed, Bella, sat back up and turned to Rose to begin taking her shirt off. Alice took the position of kissing Rose's exposed stomach as the shirt was lifted. They continued the process with Alice removing Bella's shirt and Rose kissing her stomach.

Apparently all of the girls were not fans of bras this evening, so the removal of the shirts alone gave us full view of their glorious breasts. Rose reached her hand around Alice's neck and pulled her to her crush their lips together. Bella turned to the cup that Alice brought in from the kitchen and pulled two ice cubes out.

Alice and Rose broke their kiss and Bella pushed the two of them down to lay on their backs side by side, with Bella leaning back on her heels in between them. Bella took an ice cube in each hand and placed them at the belly buttons of the two girls. Gradually, she trailed them up their stomachs, between their breasts, and around each magnificent tit before going for the nipples.

Bella leaned down and traced the trailed she had made on Alice with her tongue, then turned and did the same to Rose. She continued her course on Rose by placing kisses up her neck and along her jaw. Alice sat up and hovered over Rose in the same manner Bella did, lightly tracing Rose's body with her fingertips.

Bella leaned down and kissed Rose lightly and began to pull away, but Rose grabbed onto her hair and pulled her back down in a hard kiss. They both moaned and we could see the kiss deepen as they pulled their mouths away from each other to see their tongues begin to wrestle. Alice, not wanting to be left out, began to place kisses on Bella's shoulder and reached up to cup her breast.

Rose and Bella broke their kiss and all three girls sat upright. The song was close to the end, so it looked like they were done with the show, but they apparently had one last thing in mind.

They all smiled at each other and leaned in to create a three-way kiss. All three of us guys groaned when we saw their tongues meet briefly right as the last strains of the song played.

All too soon, they broke apart and turned to us with smiles on their faces.

"Did that meet your expectations?" Rosalie smirked at the wide-eyed expressions on our faces. I nodded, Emmett said 'oh fuck yeah' and Jasper just sighed.

"Boys are so easy." Alice snorted and shook her head at our reaction. Bella laughed at her. They each put their shirts back on and got up as though they had not just done the single hottest thing I have seen in my life. Bella tapped my shoulder.

"Come on. Time for your punishment. We need to get to bed early since we have to work tomorrow." _Hells yeah! I'm getting punished! I have been a naughty boy!_

As we made our way to my room for my punishment, I heard Emmett yell "Does this mean I can add Bellesbian as one of your nicknames?"

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**BPOV**

"Damn it Emmett! You can't have that as your motto!" Edward was at his wits end with Emmett.

For the past 2 weeks, we have been trying to work on a marketing campaign for Emmett's gym. He decided it was time to expand and get the word out more, so he thought the firm Edward works for would be perfect. This would be all well and good if Emmett wasn't such an idiot.

"Come on! Like you wouldn't go to a gym that boasts having a personal trainer with size 36 DD's!" Emmett threw his hands in the air in a show of annoyance toward Edward.

"Em. Honey." I thought it might be nice for me to go into Mom-mode with him to get him to understand his stupidity. "I think it is great, really, that you are so proud of the, um, assets of some of your trainers, but I don't think Edward can get a billboard approved that says 'what other gym has personal trainers with double D's or a 9-inch dick'. Something tells me that would be considered inappropriate." I gave him a smile and patted his shoulder.

"Fine." He huffed and his shoulders sagged. "Let's keep brainstorming then."

Edward gave me a smile before going over his notes on what he thought would be a good slogan for Emmett's gym.

"Okay. As I was saying, before we went off on a tangent…" Edward attempted to start again, but Emmett had other plans.

"I've got it!!" He jumped up and down and I wasn't sure I really wanted to hear this new thing he thought up, but it's not like either of us could stop him.

"How about 'Em's Gym: Where We Work Your Core'?" I looked at Edward to see how his was going to explain to Emmett the poor wording choice in that slogan. He grinned and shrugged, although I could tell he was getting frustrated.

"Emmett. I know you mean that you are working the client's core muscles, but that slogan makes it sound more like you will be working a different core." Edward raised his eyebrows and waited for Emmett to understand what he meant, but was only met with a confused expression.

"What other kind of core is there?" Em looked at me for explanation.

"Um, Emmett. Let me put this in terms you will understand. You know when you are pounding into Rosalie?" He nodded and got a silly grin on his face that made me want to vomit. "Well, what you are pounding into is he core." I giggled when understanding crossed his face and his eyes widened.

"Well, shit. So far none of my ideas are any good!" Emmett started pouting, so we knew this was the point that we needed to move on to other topics.

"We'll come back to the slogan next week. Let's talk over what types of advertising you want." Edward began pulling out his sheet of the different things the company could put together for Emmett as marketing.

"Well, Rose and I were watching a porn the other night…" I cut Emmett off there.

"Please say you have a point to this because that is one hell of a way to start a request for marketing." I received a glare from Emmett for interrupting him before he continued.

"As I was saying." Another glare from Emmett. "The porn took place in a gym and I thought, 'Hey. That would be a great way to get the gym's name out there.' So, I want you to figure out a way to get someone to either use the gym to film their porn or just get a shot of the sign and put it in their film." Emmett nodded his head once to show he was done with his request.

"That's not really what I was talking about." Edward groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "We can't do that." He sighed. "Listen. How about I deal with what types of advertising we do and next week I'll give you a list of what I come up with and we'll finalize a slogan."

"Whatever dude." Emmett shrugged. "I got's places to be anyway." He began walking to the door but turned around before reaching it. "Belly Boop. Can you make sure he gets laid as soon as possible? He seems kind of bitchy today." Before either one of us could respond, we got a quick wave from Emmett as he rushed through the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I really apologize for the short chapter. I've had the kissing portion written for a while, but have been so busy that I haven't been able to write anything else for the chapter. I want to promise to have another chapter out for you soon, but I can't guarantee it. **

**Feel free to let me know of anything you would like to see happen with this story.**


End file.
